Requiem of Jump City
by Wastelander90
Summary: Danny Phantom, now age 20, finds his hero career take a drastic turn when his home is destroyed. Now he's on a mission that will lead him to the heart of Jump City to descover the truth about the destruction of his home town! ANY CHAPTER AFTER 2 IS OPEN TO REVISION AND / OR DELETION!
1. Prelude

Requiem of Jump City

Complete restart and refurbished story that will be more true to the original story than every prediscessor. Firstly, Danny is older now and doesn't live with his parents anymore. They know about him, and respect his wishes to remain anonymous.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans...

Prelude

DP-Titans Tower-TT

Robin was happy that crime was low at the moment. It gave him time to formulate plans on taking Starfire out on dates. His plan was to take her out to dinner and a movie.

He chose a nice Italian restaurant by the name of Tuscany. He phoned ahead to make reservations.

"Hello, Tuscany how may we serve you?" The person asked over the phone.

"Yes, I would like to make a reservation," Robin replied.

"Very good sir, we have an available opening at eight o'clock," the person on the other end said.

Robin smiled and thought, 'I love it when a plan comes together.' Then he said, "That would be perfect. Make the reservation out to Richard Greyson."

"All set sir, have a decent evening," the other side said, then hung up.

Robin smiled, then walked out into the living room/ops center. He found Starfire in the living room, watching Cyborg beat Beast Boy. He walked up and took in a breathe.

"Star, you want to go out tonight?" Robin asked.

"That would be a wondrous idea friend Robin!" She declared.

Before they left, Cyborg and Beast Boy made fun of Robin for nearly an hour. Robin and Star left around 7:30 to get to the restaurant, which wasn't packed. Robin had spaghetti while Starfire ate some form of a ziti.

Robin chuckled at her mannerisms, she still being new to Earth. Then realized it was nearly time for the movie. He payed for the meal, then left for the movie.

The great thing about the movie was that they were alone in the theater. Robin wouldn't classify it as a bad movie, but it wasn't a good one either. He was too caught up with the beautiful alien girl sitting beside him to care that the movie was a total chick flick.

After the movie, they went to the beach head that look towards the tower and sat on the beach holding hands.

"On my home planet, when two people hold hands, something wondrous happens to them," Starfire said. Robin raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he marveled at the beautiful young girl he had asked out tonight. She smiled at him, then leaned into him.

Starfire flew them both back to the Island. She went to bed while Robin sat down next to a snickering Beast Boy.

"You enjoy a nice night out Robby?" Beast Boy boldly asked.

Robin shot him a glare and then the Presidential Seal cut into the program.

The President appeared wearing a nice suit and had a grave look upon his face. Robin leaned forward and listened to every word he spoke.

"Today, we have moved from orange to Red alert. A nuclear explosion has occurred one minute ago from the town of Amity, New York. I am calling for an immediate evacuation of all towns around the city as well as New York City. All flights are under lockdown and the borders have been shut to cease any activities until the problem has been successfully resolved. We are to work tirelessly until we can tell if this was a terrorist activity or simply a reactor meltdown," The president stated. He went on but Robin wasn't listening now.

He was on edge because the town was reported to be a hot spot for ghost activity. The Justice League had a contact in the town by the name of Phantom, who kept all supernatural forces at bay. He was very secretive though, and not very many people believed that he was truly even a hero. A few chats with batman, his former mentor, were enough to let Robin know that he didn't trust him at all. So maybe the ghost had something to do with it.

END OF PRELUDE!


	2. Disaster

Requiem of Jump City

I do not own Danny Phantom OR Jump City

For all of you faithful people whom have read this story since it's birth, you have every right to rage on me. However, I'm editing these and you can't stop me on that. So sit back and enjoy the ride as I've meant it to be. For all of you who though this was good before... BE READY FOR A MIND BLOWN EPICNESS THAT IS REQUIEM!

Chapter 1

DP-Amity-TT

Danny's life was going great ever since his parents found out about the accident. He told them a few years ago, which was a little awkward for him to say the least...

DP-FlashBack-TT

Danny was up in his room doing some school work on his computer when his friends Sam and Tucker came into his room.

"Wasup?" Tucker said, obviously happy to see his friend.

"Hey Tucker, hey Sam. What's up?" Danny asked.

Sam had a look in her eyes that spoke volumes of phrases. "Danny," she began.

"Brother, friend, I think it's time," Tucker said, butting in on sam.

Danny turned from the computer and looked at his two closest friends. "What's going on?" He asked feeling concerned about his two friends. He felt like they were holding out on him about something.

"Danny, we think it's time you should say something to your parents. About Phantom," Sam said.

Danny turned back to the computer, and Tucker said, "Danny, you've had your powers for two years! Now we're graduating in a few months and Sam and I might not be here for you!"

Danny sighed, turned back to them and said, "What if I want to live a normal life... Shouldn't I have the freedom to choose my own destiny? After all, Isn't that what Clockwork says to us every time we meet him?"

"Danny, what we're trying to say is that, you've kept your parents in the dark for too long. We are going to college while your going to be here. We think that you need to let your parents in, before they force themselves in," Sam said.

Danny nodded, then said, "You're right... But I'm scared. What if they don't accept me? What if they only see me as sub-human?"

Sam got up and sat on Danny's lap. She sighed, then said, "Danny, it's the 'What If's that hold us back in life." Then she kissed him.

Tucker made a coughing sound, then said, "I'm still here..."

Sam broke the kiss and Danny sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell my parents. I want you guys there with me though. In case I need help explaining things..." Danny said

The three of them walked out of Danny's room and into the living room. There Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, was watching a football game. Danny said, "Dad, we need to talk."

Jack looked into Danny's eyes and said, "She better not be..." But before he could finish the sentence Danny transformed into Phantom.

Jack sat dumbfounded as he witnessed his own son turn into the ghost who's been evading him for so long. "Maddie!" Jack screamed.

Danny turned back into his human half as his mom, Madeline Fenton walked into the room. "Yes dear?" She asked.

"Danny, show your mother what you've just shown me," Jack commanded his own son.

Danny transformed back into phantom, which left everyone in the room shell shocked.

Danny was the first to say something, "I'm so sorry I've never said anything... I was so afraid that you would hate me and resent me,"

"We could never hate our own son!" Maddie said. She walked over to Danny and hugged him.

Jack slapped his own forehead and mumbled, "No wonder our equipment has been going haywire around you."

"Listen, I've been thinking this over a lot. I want to keep on protecting people from ghosts. I'm really good at it, almost as good as the big name superhero's!" Danny announced happily.

Maddie looked at Jack, then said, "Well, we can supply you in any way you like..."

DP-End Of FlashBack-TT

Danny walked through his lab that was completely designed by his parents. They gave him his own portal, but everything else was completely his. The lab was part of a studio apartment that had a bed, kitchen, training area, and a high tech computer. The computer was a gift from Tucker, who worked at Star Labs now.

Over the years, Danny's ghost half changed as well. He now wore a long, emerald cape that had his white DP insignia on it. The old hazmat suit was replaced with a new one that had armor plating on it. It was designed to withstand gunfire, while still being light enough to wear. It was standard black with a white utility belt. His white boots and gloves now had metal on them that matched his suit. His hair was also shorter, but only because he cut it and slicked it back.

He sat back in a chair and enjoyed the down time. He just wished that more days were like this.

As if he'd spoken too soon, an early launch warning had been initiated. The computer was wailing, which could only mean that something big was heading towards the city. He typed on the computer, and a image showed on the screen. Incoming projectile...

Danny phased through the roof in his ghost form and searched the sky. He was searching the sky, when his ghost sense went off. He turned when he heard a scream to see that it was coming from the reactor that had been built two years ago.

He split in two and flew towards the reactor.

DP-Clone Danny-TT

The Danny that flew towards the reactor found it in ruins. Technus was standing over a terminal typing into it happily, mumbling slightly to himself. Danny shot an ectoblast at the ghost, but he saw it coming with enough time to duck.

"I was wondering when you would crash the party?" Technus announced loudly.

"Why are you here?" The cloned Danny asked.

"Isn't it obvious... Perhaps not. All of this great power will be mine. And I will use it to power great machines that have lain dormant to reshape the world!" Technus screamed.

Danny got into a fighting stance and said, "Bring it on."

Technus charged at him and gave a high swing, which Danny ducked under. Danny came back with an uppercut to Technus's jaw. Technus went reeling back, then said, "Lets see how you like circuitry!"

DP-Danny-TT

The original Danny continued to search the sky, but felt a strange presence approach from behind. He spun around to see a great man wearing a strange mask and held a long sword.

"It's good to see you, Betrayer!" The man said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Silence Mortal! Let the true being inside speak for himself for once!" The man commanded.

"What are you doing here, Beast?" A voice came from deep inside Danny.

"There you are Traitor!" The man said.

"I've never betrayed anybody, it's you who betrayed me!" The voice said. It was then that Danny realized that this was Phantom talking

"You betrayed your own heritage! And for what? The simpletons of the Human race?" The man called Beast asked.

"You've always had hatred in you heart, Brother," Phantom said.

Beast flew at phantom, but before he could connect the blade to Phantom and Danny's neck he stopped.

"Dad's still alive..." Beast said.

"I've beaten him before..." Phantom started.

Beast laughed, then bellowed, "This time the God King has help from a grand DeathLord!"

Danny saw a rocket fly right by, but by the time he saw it Beast was gone.

DP-Clone-TT

The clone was in rough shape. The wires had whipped at his face and cut deep. He would blast them away, but more would take their place.

He flew up, then he heard Technus scream, "Critical Overload! Explosion imminent!" Before the clone could react, there was fire everywhere. And he was now floating in a void of blackness...

DP-Danny-TT

Danny couldn't stop the missile, it was too far ahead of him and too fast to fly towards. He watched as the reactor blew up first, then watched as the bomb exploded over the city. Everything he knew and loved was now dying because of him. This was his fault, and now would be his undoing.

A wave a green particles hit him, then started to eat at him, but he was okay with that. If Amity being destroyed was his sin, then this must be his punishment...

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please Review the story's new chapter...

I feel like a prick for writing this story LAST YEAR and am only now going back to it. I don't care how hard all of you rage at me, because I deserve it. But for all of the older followers, tell me how my writing style is now compared to my old writing style.

Posted May 28th, 2012.

Edited April 08th, 2013.

1505 words as of April...


	3. Challenges

Requiem of Jump City

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

Forgot to mention that this is way before Phantom Planet, anyways after looking over some of the reviews I have gotten, I must say that you all are a great audience. To put the record straight, the only person who even knows of Danny Phantoms existence so far is Robin, but since Danny overhauled his new look there is little resemblance between Requiem or Danny and Phantom. I know that it is a cheesy and generic way of showing the Titans first few colors to Danny, but a lot of that town didn't really think that Phantom was a very good guy. Thank you Lunalovegood0628 for being captivated with my story, I do many short stories in my free time and I hope that one day I will be a book writer so this is very good practice. Now on with thy story!

Chapter 2: Challenges

DP-Robin-TT

DP-First Bank of Jump City-TT

By the time Cy and I made it to the bank, it looked like the front doors were blown inward. I looked up and saw Beast Boy circling overhead. Raven and Star swooped down and landed near Cy and myself then Raven said, "It looks like whoever did this is gone now." I could hear the annoyance in her voice and I could tell that she and Star were on edge. "Okay, Cy and I will go in and check the place for evidence. Rae, I want you and Star to check the streets around the bank. Beast Boy, I want you to go to search for some hostages," I said.

DP-Beast Boy-TT

I nodded and ran into the bank as fast I could. I ran up the stairs and went through many offices, only to find them in total disarray. "Looks like everyone ran in a hurry," I muttered to myself. After searching the offices, I found myself in an employee cafeteria. After three steps in I heard someone shift their feet. I turn to where the noise came from and I saw a woman holding a wooden broom, but the broom hit me in the head, which caused me to stumble. I put my hands on my head and muttered an 'Ouch.' 'And to think I didn't even say a joke yet,' I thought aloud and then let a small chuckle escape my mouth. She looked at me confused and I said, "Its okay, I'm with the Titans. I'm going to have to ask you to go outside for a little while so that we can question you about the event." She nodded and I continued onward with the search.

DP-Ghost Zone-TT

DP-Requiem-TT

I sighed and flew down to the ice targets. "Why am I so weak?" I asked the target. "You lack concentration, and you also haven't learned how to truly control your skills," that too familiar voice said. I sighed again and in frustration, I punched a target in the face. The target didn't even fracture, but it felt like my hand did. "RAAAAAAAA!" I screamed into the air in frustration.

I heard a low laughing sound, which caused me to turn around and look into the eyes of a wicked looking beast. It didn't look like any ghost I've ever fought, but it did certainly fit into the category of evilness. It had it's hood up so I couldn't see any of it's face, but I could see a red bloodlike substance coming out of it's mouth. The only other thing I could see was I pair of red pupils shining through the black void around its face. The ghosts torso was covered in what looked like buckles and chains fastened to a black torn shirt. Its arms were exposed, and surprisingly a burnt looking ash grey. Its nails were long and sharp and have electricity arching from each nail. Its pants looked normal but were ripped up at the end and the ghost had no shoes on.

I gulped and asked, "Who are you?" I heard a low growl and the rasp of the name, "Shade." I gulped and got into a fighting stance, and Shade merely started to move his fingers causing the electricity to charge up even more. 'This is going to be a long fight' I thought and gulped at the same time.

DP-Outside First Bank of JC-TT

DP-Third Person-TT

Star and Rae were flying around the streets looking for anything that looks out of place, to no avail. After they flew several blocks away, Raven saw a few scumbags spray painting a brick wall. Raven sighed and flew down to them. There were four of them and they hadn't noticed her until she said, "Hey! You know it's illegal to spray that on walls!" They turned around smiling, but when they saw her, they immediately had looks of horror on their faces. Two of them pulled switch blades out, one pulled out a pistol, and one backed up and threw his hands up.

Raven immediately put her dark energy around the one with the gun and threw him into a wall. The two with the switches ran at her, which she just dodged. They were moving too fast for her to get an accurate blast in on them. They had backed her into a corner, which was a bad move. One ran from the left while the other took the right. Raven, in a flash of intelligence, flew up and around them. Both of them ran into the hard brick wall and fell to the ground. Raven covered them in her dark energy, but then a loud noise. Raven fell to the ground holding onto her leg, while the two that were held up by the dark energy fell to the ground as well.

The four vandals all got around her, when one said, "What do we do with her?" One of them said, "We kill her!" The other three looked at him and he said, "We just hurt one titan, so it would be obvious that all the others would come after us if we let her live." The one with the gun pointed it at her and mouthed I'm sorry. He was about to pull the trigger, but then he was lifted into the air and thrown into a brick wall. Raven looked at her savior to find Starfire who was none to happy at the vandals. She shot countless starbolts at them till they all fell to the ground unconscious. Raven blacked out and Starfire lifted her up and flew around to find the "House of Healing" or the hospital.

DP-Ghost Zone-TT

DP-Third POV-TT

It was an understatement to say that Requiem was inexperienced, because he down right sucked. Shade fought like a battle hardened veteran, which he probably was. Requiem sent a few sloppy punches at Shade, which he dodged and the last one he countered with a blast of electricity. Shade was on the assault now, sending a kick to Requiem's ribs, and then shocking him, then sweeping Requiem's legs out from under him. Shade pointed his arm down at Requiem and said, "Game Over."

Requiem laughed and countered with, "But I've got an extra-man." Requiem shot out a dark mist that hid his body and allowed him to faze through the ground. When the smoke cleared, Shade was confused. He looked all around, but to no avail. That is, until Shade jumped into the air and was tackled to the ground by Requiem. Now Requiem was on the offensive, punching Shades face and sending out weak blasts of his Ecto-Beams at him. Shade sent out a blast of electricity and took the advantage to attack Requiem. Shade used his claws to sink past Requiems under shirt. There were clear gashes, but Requiem looked as if he had taken enough.

"You are weak without your help," Shade taunted. Requiem was irradiating many colors of energy, but not green. Shade continued by saying, "And to think that you will die with the rest of your pathetic family and friends." Now Requiem's power was just neon green. He rose into the air and extended his hands, which formed a pulsing, green ball of energy. "Try me!" I screamed as I shot out the most powerful blast I had in me. Shade tried to dodge the blast, but failed. He was struck by the blast and fell to the ground. Requiem fell to the ground too, mostly exhausted, and passed out on the cold, hard ground.

DP-Robin-TT

I was searching around for clues, and found that none of the money was taken. It looked like the vault was set on fire. 'Who would be insane enough to rob a bank, but not take any money?' I thought. Firstly, the Joker came to my mind, but then I remembered that Batman had taken care of him via Arkham Asylum. Then there was Slade, but he hasn't been seen in forever. Maybe this was his way of returning. I looked at Cy and said, "Lets go, it's obvious that this was either a diversion or a display of power. Either way, there is no one here."

Cyborg left through the door, but as I reached the door, I heard a low beeping coming from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing, but as I turned back around a large explosion came from behind me. I was pushed through the doors and landed on my shoulder blades. My ears were ringing, and my nose and mouth had blood coming from them. I looked at my leg to see that the bone was sticking out. "FUCK!" I screamed.

DP-Third POV-TT

The woman who hit Beast Boy was currently in a building waiting for the target to come out of the building. When she saw the big blue giant leave the building, she could only guess that the red bird was next. She pressed a button that had detonated C4 inside of the desk and in the vault. She smiled and picked up her cell phone. She pressed talk and said, "Phase one complete." She crushed the phone and ran to a fire escape, disappearing into the night.

DP-Danny-TT

DP-Clockworks Tower-TT

My vision was blurry to start with, but I willed myself off of a… bed? Why am I in a bed? I walked to the door and left the bedroom to find myself in clockworks tower. "I didn't dream that, did I?" I asked aloud. "I found you on the ground and brought you here," Clockwork said behind me. I turned around to see him standing at a giant gear like area. "Why didn't any of my blasts do anything in the way of damage?" I asked him. Clockwork chuckled and asked me, "What makes a ghost, a ghost?" I shrugged and he said, "Think about it, you used to fight ghosts all the time and you would gain strength." It then dawned on me, "So ghosts gain strength by using their powers?" Clockwork shook his head and said, "That is half right, a ghost is a manifestation of their inner desires when they were alive." "So they are ghosts because of obsessions?" I asked. Clockwork nodded and said, "And yours was always to fight crime, so when you get back to Earth maybe that would be a start." I sighed and said, "Thanks for everything." Clockwork said, "You are always welcome here, Daniel." I left his tower and went for the one way that I knew to get home, through the ghost portal…

And here we are again, the end of another successful chapter which makes the last two chapters two days in a row. Thank you all for reading this and please feel free to review this. I want to hear your input on this story, weather you think it sucks or weather you think that it is the best thing since color television. Thank you and have a nice evening,

Published: May 29, 2012

2003 words.


	4. Confusion

Requiem of Jump City

I woke up early today and read some of the reviews I've gotten over the night to see that I've gotten four. I read each one and found one confusing at first. I was told that the story falls below 1 on his scale of 'Would you read this?' At first I was confused at it, but then as I began to contemplate what he meant, it came to me. It might have something to do with the Point of Views in this story and how the story jumps around a lot. SO to clarify, whenever I do a line break it is usually to switch between either the titans or to Danny. I thought it was slightly self explanatory, but I guess it wasn't so the first Centered name is the characters POV while the one underneath it is the scene of where they are, unless the person is in the same scene as the last character. To answer the question I was given, 'Shade or Slade?' Shade is a ghost and just a minor coincidence to Slade. They are two entirely different characters. Lastly, I do not own Danny Phantom OR Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

DP-Danny-TT

DP-Ruins of Amity Park-TT

I had made it to the portal, which was wide open for some reason, and flew straight through it. When I made it out of the Ghost Zone, I found myself in my parent's old lab. The problem was, all of the vials and test tubes were busted and much of parent's weapons were scattered all over the floor or were in shambles. 'What happened down here?' I asked myself. I tried to turn into Requiem, but I couldn't shift. Sighing in frustration, I tried to fly out of the room to find myself unable to fly. 'What the hell is going on?' I asked myself again. I walked up the stairs to find the dishes I was supposed to do on the floor, entirely broken. I walked to the light switch to find it wouldn't turn on. 'Power must be out,' I thought.

Leaving the kitchen, I found the stairs leading to the second floor were broken up in places, but still very much climbable. The problem was the third floor OP center was currently residing on the second floor. I left the house just in time, since when I closed the door the OP center fell even further into the basement. "How am I going to get back to the ghost zone now?" I asked aloud. A pair of handcuffs were put on me and I looked back to find two men in hazmat suits looking at me. "Looks like you are a collaborator to the ghosts, which makes you an enemy of humanity," One of them said. The other said, "But don't fret, I'm sure that you can enjoy the ride back to base." Just after he said that, his fist hit me in the face which knocked me unconscious.

DP-Robin-TT

DP-Outside First bank of Jump City-TT

Cyborg ran up to me, and just in time for the news chopper, Ambulances, and Police to arrive. "Put your hands into the air!" A police officer said through his siren. Cyborg put his hands up and said, "I'm Cyborg of the Teen Titans." The officer got out of his car and said, "Get the medical team over here!" A bunch of men in their medical uniforms ran up to me and put me in a stretcher. They lifted me up into an ambulance and it drove off to the hospital with me.

DP-Cyborg-TT

The police walked up to me and asked, "What happened here?" To which I replied, "Our alarm went off identifying that a bank robbery was in progress. When we arrived, no one was here and all the money in the vault was burnt to a crisp." "Actually, not everyone," They heard someone say from the rubble. The cops and I looked back to the destroyed bank to find BB wearing a partially destroyed Doom Patrol Jumpsuit, with blood coming out of his mouth and nose. His arms had third degree burns on them and his face was blackened because of smoke and fire. BB collapsed onto the ground and I ran up to him. I lifted him up and said, "He needs to go to the hospital too."

After Beast Boy was on an ambulance on his way to the hospital, I looked up to see that the police were none too happy about the bank being destroyed. "Why weren't the police here when we arrived?" I asked. The officer looked at them and said, "The bank wasn't being robed." I shook my head and said, "There's no way! Our center found a tripped alarm in the vault!"

DP-Unknown-TT

DP-Titan Tower-TT

'This is too easy,' the girl that detonated the bomb had left the scene of the crime and was inside of the Titan's Tower. She broke in and found the emergency security system. She hacked it so that it wouldn't send out an alarm to the rest of the team. I ran to the elevator and climbed up into the shaft. I climbed up the wire until I saw the first elevator door. I opened it and saw the floor say 1. I ran to the map to see that the main computing systems on floor three. I ran to the stairs and opened them up, revealing the dreaded stairs. I darted up to the third floor and found myself in the computer room. I put in a flash drive into the computer and opened it into the state of the art computer. From there I installed a system called Cyclone. The system ran the hack from using the console commands program.

Once the system was over ridden, I searched the computer for the notices and events folder. From there, I destroyed the file of tonight's event. After that, I froze the cameras, only giving me five minutes to escape the tower. The down side, I heard the elevator start up. I unplugged the flash drive and ran to the top of the tower. Once I was at the top, I jumped off and aimed for the water. In mid air, I pulled a cord that revealed a wing suit, so now I glided to the water much more smoothly. Once I hit the water, I swam for shore. Once I reached shore, I undressed into the bikini that was underneath my dress and I walked home… home to master…

DP-Cyborg-TT

I walked up to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. Once I got there, I noticed that no one was home. I walked to the main TV and turned it on, which the clock said '11:00.' I yawned and was just about to walk to my bedroom when the alarm went off. I ran to the computer and pressed the analyze button to have it reveal the tower itself. 'What the hell is going on?' I asked myself. Just as I was about to dismiss the analysis, the words saying, "Missile launch detected." My eyes shrunk as I read it and the missile was coming to its target, the tower. I ran to the window and jumped through it. As I was free falling, I was having flashbacks of when I got into that accident. I hit the ground and heard an explosion, but by then I knew that I wasn't 'alright'…

DP-Danny-TT

DP-GIWHQ-TT

I woke up handcuffed to a table, one that was a stainless steel. I lifted my head up and paled a little when I saw the one of the two dunderheads that would always try to capture phantom. He was smiling and said, "Well, maybe we should have realized that you're the reason ghosts like phantom were always escaping into this world, Fenton." "What?" I said playing dumb. He then shook his head and took out a voice recorder and pressed play. I heard my voice over it say, "How am I going to get back to the Ghost Zone now?" He then chuckled and said, "It amazes me how much evidence one of these recorders can capture." I paled and but didn't say anything. "Well, well, well. Cat got your tongue? Or are you taking time to reflect on all the evil beings you sent to this world?" He asked. I gulped and thought, 'That's it, I'm finished, and what's worse is I can't use my powers without being caught.' He leaned back in his chair and said, "You could make this easier on yourself and tell us everything." I looked up at him and said nothing. I sighed and then said, "I can give you one name in exchange for my own." The man leaned forward and said, "Oh really, now, and who might that be? All of your family, friends, and townsmen are dead because of you, so who could you know outside of the desolate town of Amity Park that could possible make a difference?" I chuckled and now realize that the ball was in my park. "You let me go and I'll tell you everything," I said.

Just my luck, number two arrived and said, "I've got his blood test, and you're not going to believe this." The first man looked at him and raised his eyebrows. The second man looked me in the eyes and smiled wickedly. He passed a clipboard to his partner and who then smiled and looked up at me as well. "Well, K, looks like we finally caught Phantom." I frowned and asked, "Who?" "Don't play coy, we know that you are Phantom, so you will come quietly, or we will have to use violence," the other man said, I think he was O or something. They walked up to me and I asked, "And how would you know?" "Your DNA is converged with ectoplasm," one of the two said. "That's because I spend a lot of time in the ghost zone," I countered. The other smiled and said, "Then you admit to bringing Phantom to the world then!"

Either way you slice it, I was boned. There was no way that I could get out of this alive, but then I remembered the jewels around my neck. "Alright, I'll tell you everything, but first a riddle," I said. "How do you get out of a room with no windows and no doors?" I asked. The two looked at each other and started to talk about it clearly distracted. I created a dense black mist that almost immediately covered the room. With them now confused and with no way for the mist to escape, I went shifted into Requiem and phased out of the handcuffs. I brushed past them and went to the door. I slid the door open and, using all the power in the jewels, kept up a constant mist around me as I navigated through the place.

After a while, I created so much mist in the building that I couldn't even tell where I was anymore. Then I had a great idea, I'll go up! I flew up into the ceiling and phased through the ground until I reached the surface. I took in a deep breath and flew as fast as I could, as far as I could; so fast, in fact, that I think I broke the speed of sound twice so far.

DP-Hours later-TT

I fell asleep midflight and landed into something hard, but then that was only a few hours ago. But when I woke up, I looked around to find myself in someone's elevator shaft. I pulled myself out of the wall, with much effort and walked about forty feet into a living room, but then I fell to the ground. "What the hell did I hit?" I asked aloud before I fell unconscious.

And that is a wrap. I hope that this was easy to follow and I now hope that you all enjoyed this story. Thank you for everyone who has wrote a review thus far, and I predict a very angry Cyborg in Danny's future. Tomorrow will only reveal the future, however today, or should I say tonight, will reveal what has happened in the here and now. So without any further creating a further stalling until I reach up to 2000 words, thank you and goodnight.

Published: May 30, 2012

2075 Words.


	5. Requiem saves the day

Requiem of Jump City

Okay, so. Here we all are another chapter in the story of Requiem's life. First of all, I don't remember if kid flash goes at the speed of sound or light. They should have a race to figure out who is faster. It was pretty funny to think that Danny went fast enough to be considered a missile, but then again I would be wondering if Cyborg was okay. Slade may or may not have a new apprentice (He Does) so you will just have to read to find out.

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TEEN TITANS!

Chapter 5: Requiem saves the day.

DP-Cyborg-TT

DP-Titans Tower-TT

The first thing I became aware of was that the sun was up, and then the next was that I was lying on the beach head outside. 'What the hell hit me?' I questioned myself as I looked up to see a giant hole in the towers window. "Oh no!" I screamed and ran up to the elevator. I pressed the call button and waited, and waited, and waited. "Screw it!" I said after a few minutes and ran to the stairs. 'Ten flights of stairs, no problem,' I said to myself and ran.

Ten flights of stairs later, I found myself opening the door of the stairs to see the whole place in shambles. "What happened?" I asked myself. I ran to the computer, but along the way I tripped over something, and when I did it groaned. I looked at what I tripped over to see some person dressed up in a wicked outfit. He had a mask on, flaming white hair, some sort of trench coat, and cool looking gems on a necklace. I could see his eyes opening a little and he muttered, "No more flying when tired, not fun…" His eyes found me in their line of vision and he sat up. He then looked around and saw that the whole place was destroyed. His eyes darted back to me and he said, "I'm so sorry!" I looked into his eyes, which were a dazzling emerald green, and knew that he was sincere about it. "How did you even do this much damage?" I asked him, which he replied, "I was running from some bad people, then I sort of fell asleep while flying, but then I ended up landing in something hard and made of metal and then I fell unconscious." His eyes looked back to the giant mess and he said, "I'm sorry, please let me clean this up." He looked at me as if I had the right idea and said, "Fine."

DP-Danny-TT

I stood up, with much pain going through my back, and surveyed the damage. Tons of paper was scattered around the place, shattered glass, the elevator was destroyed, his TV was broken, the couch cushions were somewhere, the kitchen was a wreck, and there was stress marks on the walls. That was when I realized something; I could try to duplicate myself to make this faster. "Hey, umm…" I started. "Cyborg," He said as he realized that he didn't introduce himself. I nodded and said, "Alright, Cyborg, my name is Requiem by the way, and I am going to try this trick I learned back home." He eyed me as I started to concentrate, and in my mind I saw myself turn into two. Then slowly a green aura started to focus around me. After a minute, I successfully split myself into two. His jaw hit the ground as both my clone and I said, "Let's get some work done."

DP-Robin-TT

I was lying on a hospital be, for the first time I didn't pout when they administered pain medication. I think it might have something to do with the fact that my bone was sticking out last night or the concussion from the blast, but I just wasn't ready to face the pain alone. My leg was in a brace, my arm was in a brace, my mask was off of my face, and for once I was glad of that. At least now no one will come running into my room screaming about me being Robin of the Teen Titans, but then again at least they weren't running in and screaming about me being Robin, Batman's sidekick. They stopped doing that since about a year in a half ago, when we all formed together as a team. Just then, the door opened and it revealed the nurse saying, "You have a visitor." I smiled and said, "Bring them in." I was expecting everyone, but I wasn't expecting just Star. "Robin!" She squealed and ran up to me, but stopped when I said, "STAR DON'T TOUCH ME!" She stopped and looked hurt, but that disappeared when she heard me say, "It still hurts when people touch me." "What happened?" She asked me, to which I told her about everything that happened. She smiled and said, "You will get better after you eat some of the pudding of joy! I'll go and make some at home, and then I can get everyone and tell you my very first visit to the house of healing." She smiled as if nothing had happened and skipped out of the room.

DP-Raven-TT

DP-Titan's Tower-TT

After I was let out of the hospital, they told me not to walk on the leg. However they didn't tell me that I couldn't fly. I flew up into the sky and saw the giant T out on the coastline. I flew straight to it, but when I got near I saw two people exiting the tower. I flew down to the exit and saw that one of them wasn't familiar to me. "Who are you?" I asked the strange one with the fire hair. He looked up at me and said, "I'm Requiem," I didn't trust him, and the name wasn't helping. "He crashed in the tower last night, so he volunteered himself to help clean up the mess he made," Cyborg explained. I nodded and heard the communicator go off. I looked at Cyborg and said, "I can't walk, so I can't help you." I flew up to the roof and opened the door up there. After that, I flew down into the hallway and flew to my room, where I stayed until Cyborg would return.

DP-Danny-TT

"How good are you in a fight against Good vs. Evil?" Cyborg said to me. I shrugged and said, "I used to be a town hero of some sorts." Cyborg looked at me and I said, "I was a good guy, but the town always saw me as a villain. Personally, I've been itching to get back into the loop of fighting crime." Cyborg nodded and smiled saying, "Looks like you are a temporary Titan, until the rest of the team comes back."

Cyborg used the communicator to find out where the disturbance was coming from, which happened to be a regular burglary. "I think that the police have got this one, but to be sure we should go," Cyborg said. He pressed a button on his arm, which called his car. It drove out of the underground garage and the doors opened. He got into the car and I got in as a passenger. As Cyborg forward, he pressed a button on the steering wheel which turned the tires into jets. We were literally skimming over the water. He handed me the communicator and said, "Press the upper right button." I nodded and pressed it, then I asked, "What did that do?" Cyborg said, "That was the call button, it sends out a signal that works with these devices so that the others would know where you are." Again, I nodded and enjoyed the ride.

As we reached a jewelry store, we could see the cops all crowded around the store. Cyborg parked and walked up to the police line and said, "Two Titans coming through." The cop raised up the tape and said, "You will want to… Who is this?" The cop stopped me and I said, "I'm a temporary Titan, sir. The name is requiem." The cop looked at Cyborg, which he nodded and the cop let me through. We came up to the Sergeant and Cyborg said, "What's the situation?" The Sergeant said, "Currently, there are two men in there with guns and hostages. All of the cameras are looping footage so we can't tell what there doing. All lines have been cut from the inside, so we have no way of negotiating with them." I looked at him and said, "I can get in and get the hostages out, Sergeant." The Sergeant looked at me, almost as if he just now realized I was here and asked, "Who let you past the check point, and what's up with your hair?" I sighed and let the fire die down which revealed my white hair that just hung there. "I'm a temporary Titan, and one of my few powers is invisibility, so I can sneak in and out undetected," I explained.

He nodded and said, "Okay, but if we here any disturbance then we are going in there." I nodded and turned invisible and intangible. I walked to the door and fazed right through it. Then, noting that they didn't seem to notice any invisible intruders, I started to loop around the small building looking for some hostages. I found them all in an office that was guarded by a single man. I came up from behind him and smiled, 'Great time to practice my overshadowing ability.' I went into his body and walked myself to the bathroom. From there, I looked like I was using the bathroom. I fazed up to the top of the building after leaving all of the weapons in the bathroom. I left his body and went to the room with the hostages. I shut the door behind me and made myself visible. Many of the hostages jumped, but kept quiet after I put a finger to my lips. I went up to them and whispered, "It's okay, I am a Titan. I want each of you to hold your hands so that I can make you all intangible." They looked confused and I persisted by whispering, "Just do it." They all held hands, and I held the only females hand. I could see her blush, but she couldn't see me blush. I put forth a ton of energy, which made all of them intangible. I then said loudly, "Follow me." I led them through the wall, which was met by the gaze of all the armed me pointing guns at us. "Their bullets won't hurt you," I said. After the threats screamed at us by the thieves, they decided to do a bullet resistance test on intangible people. They were shocked when they hit nothing but air. I walked through them, which made them cringe, and walked out of the building and to the Sergeant. I made them all solid again behind cover and looked at the Sergeant with a grin. He obviously didn't see it, but his eyes were as big as diamonds. "They are all yours," I said.

DP-Robin-TT

DP-Hospital Room-TT

I was watching the Jewelry store robbery with much interest and fear over me. Normally, I would have had to sneak in through the duct working and get all of the hostages out myself before the police or SWAT could even think about going in. The strange thing is that this teen comes out of no where with Cyborg and gets in and exits through the glass and walling without any problem what so ever. I was baffled and befuddled at how well this teen works, but beyond that, I was suspicious. How did Cyborg find this teen, and where did he come from. The news reporter announced that they were going to have the teen speak a few words. The news reporter walked up to the teen and asked, "Tell us, mysterious man, a little bit about you." I cleared his throat and said, "Well, Ms?" She blushed at his question and said, "Mrs. Anthony." He nodded and said, "Well, Mrs. Anthony, I came here from a town in Wisconsin. My name is Pha… My name is Requiem, sorry about the slip by the way. I was flying here, when I accidentally crashed in the Titans Tower. I offered to help Cyborg because he was understaffed and he asked me to help." "Tell me, Requiem, where you got your name," Mrs. Anthony said. "I fashioned my name after my parent's funeral. It was a sad day and I always had powers, but never have I had a crime fighting alias," he said to the camera. "Tell us before you go, how exactly did you rescue the hostages?" She asked. "I got these powers a while back, things like invisibility, intangibility, and magic, so essentially I got in and out without being seen until it was safe for me and the hostages," Requiem said.

After he left, I looked at the screen and heard the reporter say, "That was Requiem, a vigilante from Wisconsin who is a possible force to be reckoned with…" The reporter went on about something or other, but I was more concerned with the man, Requiem. I reached for my communicator and pressed the talk button. "Cyborg," I said. Cyborg picked his end up and said, "Yeah, Rob." I sighed and said, "Bring that man that came with you to the hospital, I want to have a word or two with him." I heard static, and then he said, "Okay, he said he would love to come up with me." I sighed and said 'Now I can get a few answers about this guy myself' to myself in my head.

And that's another wrap, and a great track record of Four for Four! What more could Danny do for this situation. For all of you who didn't guess the answer to the riddle, I want to make it even more challenging… How the hell did you get in that room to begin with? And before I go, I have one last thing to say. If you love it, if you like it, if you hate it, if you want to dress it up and take pictures with it, Please tell me what you think on this story. It is also crazy to think that it was only about one day in the time it took to write four chapters...  
Published: May 31, 2012

2431 Words.


	6. Meet and Greet

Requiem of Jump City

First and foremost, Book Phan44 gave me the most eccentric, yet totally amazing review, so thank you! Not much else to say other than this, I do not own Danny Phantom OR Teen Titans.

Chapter 6: Meet and Greet

DP-Requiem-TT

After I walked away from the news reporter, Mrs. Anthony, and saw Cyborg talking into his communicator. I walked up to him and he asked me, "Hey, Robin want to meet you. You don't have to go, but do you want to?" I nodded and answered, "Sure." I walked up to the car and when I put a hand on it, I heard a female voice say to me, "If you value your ability to walk, then you will not touch my friend's car of driving."

When I turned around, I wasn't expecting to see a woman with long red hair, a short T-Shirt, a short skirt, boots that went up to her thighs, and arm braces. I took my hand off of the car and said, "I'm sorry." I noticed her eyes were a nice shade of light green, almost like mine but my eyes glow a dark neon green. I looked at Cyborg, who said to her, "Listen, Requiem here is a friend of mine; he actually helped the police with the situation." Her eyes brightened up and I opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and said, "Thank you!" I got in the back and Cyborg drove off.

DP-Starfire-TT

Courtesy of Requiem, I got into friend Cyborg's 'TCar' without having to lift a finger. When I heard the back door shut and the clicking of his harness, I looked at him in the rear view reflector and said, "Curiosity avails. What is your name? Where are you from? What is your favorite color? Where did you get your powers? Will you be my friend?" I saw him think about the questions and heard him chuckle. "I've never heard anyone talk that fast, or start a conversation like that. Anyway, my name is Danny Requiem. I would rather not tell you where I came from yet. My favorite colors are red, green, and black," He said, but what I was waiting for the most wasn't said. By the time we reached the house of healing, he had already got out and started to talk to Cyborg.

DP-Cyborg-TT

"So, did she have sugar before she showed up?" Requiem whispered to me. I shook my head and whispered back, "That is her naturally, but don't say anything like that to her." I clapped both my hands together and said, "Well, first we are going to see my best but, Beast Boy, and then we will see Robin." Requiem nodded and Star looked at him with that look she gets when she is hurt.

We all walked to the main desk and I said, "I'm looking for Beast Boy." The woman at the desk looked up and then looked down at her book and said to me, "He is in room 204 on the second floor." "Thank you," I said and walked up to the stairs, then I pointed to the elevator and said, "I weigh to much for that elevator, so I gotta use the stairs, so you two use the elevator and I'll meet you." I climbed up the stairs and waited for the elevator. When it arrived, Requiem said, "I have to use the bathroom." I nodded and said, "Okay, meet us in room 204.

Star and I started to walk to Beast Boys room and on the way there Star said, "He doesn't want to be my friend." "No, Star, I think he just didn't hear you," I said. When we reached BB's room, Star knocked and I opened the door. The first thing we heard was, "Normally I would say okay, but I'm not giving any auto…" but then he saw us and said, "Come in, Come in! I'm glad I got to see you!" I walked up next to him and said, "How's it going BB?" He smiled and said, "I've been worse! Did you watch the news? Some guy showed up at a Jewelry Store robbery and rescued the hostages faster than Robin would have been able to." I smiled and said, "No, I was there. His name is Requiem, and he is with us now. So far, I think he is a potential friend, even if he won't admit it to Star."

DP-Danny-TT

I buckled my belt after I got done with using the toilet and decided that I didn't want to be stopped by either people who saw me on the news or people screaming at me about looking like a villain. I shifted my identity back to Danny and walked out of the bathroom. I walked to the elevator and walked to the left, which I went to the right. I went down the hall, and the numbers started at 150. I walked to the end of the hallway and there was a fork. One way said 200 and the other said 225. I walked down the 200 and found the room on the right side, fourth door down. I knocked on the door and when Star opened it, she said, "Friend Beast Boy is not giving out his words on paper today." I smiled and said, "It's me, Danny." When Cyborg opened the door a little wider, he said, "She said…" But then he saw my necklace and winked. I walked in and saw a green teen in the hospital bed.

"You must be Requiem, but you don't look like you did on the TV," He said. I smiled and quickly shifted into Requiem. I bowed and said, "Daniel James Requiem at your service." I shifted back when I straightened my back and said, "This is what I look like, Requiem is just my Alias." He smiled and said, "That's Sick! I've always wanted to be called Changeling, but I've already been dubbed Beast Boy." I smiled and said, "Well, I think Beast Boy is much better." He huffed and I said, "It could be worse, the news stations called Inviso-Bill back in my old town when my super hero name was Phantom." Beast Boy laughed at that and I smiled.

After a half an hour, I asked, "Well, aren't we supposed to meet Robin?" Cyborg nodded and said, "That we are, so let's go, and BB it's good to see you're alright." I nodded and said, "It was nice to meet you." I shifted to Requiem and nodded to Cyborg. Starfire was the first to walk out and we followed her to the elevator. "He is on third floor in 300," Starfire said. I nodded as Cyborg walked to the stairs. As we got on the elevator, I asked, "Starfire, did I offend you in some way?" She looked away and I said, "I get it now, listen, Star I don't really know you well enough to say either way. If I had to say anything, I would guess that in time I would like to be your friend." She smiled and the doors opened to reveal a blushing star and a masked man. We walked off to the right and entered the first door.

DP-Robin-TT

When the door opened, I immediately asked, "Where's the man?" I saw the masked man and said, "Congratulations, you saved the day." He nodded and I said, "So what is your name?" He said, "Daniel James Requiem, when I have the mask on, it's just Requiem, but without the mask I will answer to just Danny." I nodded and said, "Well, where are you from? I don't believe it is Wisconsin." I nodded and said, "I come from Amity Park, New York. I actually used to be the town hero." My eyes widened and now my curiosity was showing. "Tell me, do you know anything about the town villain," I asked. I nodded and said, "His name was Vlad Plasmius. He was the mayor for the last year and used to be a friend of my parent's, until an accident years before. He is a fruit loop though, and wanted me to be his apprentice for about a year." Now I was confused. "What about a villain named Inviso-Bill," I asked. I saw Cyborg's and Starfire's eyes widen and look at Requiem. "That was the name the News Reporters used to call me, but before you tell me my rights or anything, I will tell you this, I am not a villain. I was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. My ghost sense would go off at the worst times, and the news reporters would always find me after I caught a ghost. The problem was that they would blame me for all of the destroyed buildings so after I while, I learned not to stay visible after I caught a ghost." I didn't believe him, so I started to get out of bed. Cyborg was the first to jump in and stop me by saying, "You're hurt, you shouldn't be moving!" "But the website said…" I started but the man cut me off by crossing his arms and he said, "Now I know where I heard the name Robin from. I would figure that the Bats apprentice would be smarter than to trust any information from a website."

Now I was feeling embarrassed, mostly because he was right, but then Cyborg said, "I don't think he is a villain, mostly because he saved innocent civilians." I nodded and said, "It does seem strange that a villain would save people." Then Starfire said, "I, too, do not think that friend Requiem is evil." I nodded and Cyborg said, "Well, I was thinking that he should become a temporary Titan until Beast Boy, Raven, and you get better." I nodded and then said, "Okay, but if he so much as fails to uphold the law then he is out, understood?" The last part was directed at Danny, which he said, "Yes, Robin." "Good and Welcome to the Titans, for now."

DP-Raven-TT

I woke up around noon and felt my leg was still in pain. I sighed and flew out of my room. I got into the living room and I put my leg up. I looked up at the television, for the first time wanting to watch it to find it busted. I put my dark power around it and all of the pieces and started to put all of the pieces back together. When all of the pieces were in place, I put forth a lot of energy and the TV came on. I sighed and heard the doors to the elevator open up. I looked back to find that one guy, Cyborg, and Starfire walk through the doors. "What's he doing here?" I asked. Starfire then said, "Friend Danny… Oops, I mean friend Requiem is a Titan until Robin gets out of the House of healing." I looked at Requiem and questioned, "Danny?" I sighed and said, "That is my first name." He turned into a teen with long black hair and no mask. He sat down a little bit away from me and asked, "What was your name again?" I looked away and said, "Raven." The last part I twitched at because my leg hurt.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "My thigh was shot, so now I can't walk on it," I answered. He walked over to me and asked, "Where does it hurt?" "What are you…" I began to ask but then he placed his hand on my thigh, right where the bullet was. I was about to smack him, but then the pain went away with a chilling ice feeling. I blushed and the fridge was covered with black energy. It was lifted into the air and when his hand went away, I looked at my leg and it felt so good. I could see his cheeks were a little pink and he was smiling. I sighed as the fridge fell to the ground. I wasn't angry at him, but a little happy…

Well, another wrap. Almost broke my perfect writing record, which wouldn't have been fun, but it is still in tact. A little Danny Raven action at the end, EPIC FORSHADOWING… Anyway, thank you all for reading and please remember to shoot me a review.

Published: June 1, 2012

2072 words.


	7. Pizza Suprise!

Requiem of Jump City

Here I am again, sitting at my computer writing while listening to Apocalyptica. To answer a question I was given, this is a Danny Raven story. I will more than likely continue the story to everyone's children, much like DannyRaven Lover's story _'Red X'_ but with my own twist. Other than that, if you have free time then I would recommend that if you have an iPhone or iPod then you must try out the app Infinity Blade II. It is a great app if you are into using your thumbs to slice and kill random monsters in order to free a man called the Worker of Secrets. Other than that, I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

Chapter 7: Pizza Surprise

DP-Danny-TT

'What the hell did I just do?' I asked myself. I just now realized that I touched Raven's thigh! In my defense, she didn't mind since I used my ice powers to numb the pain in her leg, but still! Cyborg walked into the room and said, "Hey guys, I'm gunna make some…" He looked at the fridge and asked me, "Why does everything break around you?" I shrugged and said, "If my name was Tucker then it wouldn't happen." Just then I heard someone say, "Hey!" I looked around the room, but didn't see anyone there who would have Tucker's voice.

"Well, since we don't have any edible food left, I guess we will have to go out for Pizza," Cyborg said. I immediately sat up and did a back flip over the couch and landed right next to him, and then I said rather loudly, "OKAY!" Cyborg looked at me and I laughed saying, "I haven't had Pizza for a few months, what with all the ghost attacks that just started to become more frequent over the last month." Cyborg smiled and said, "Well, on this team, you will be having Pizza quiet often!" I transformed into Requiem and said, "Let's go, but to warn you, I'm flying." "I'm going too!" Raven said suddenly. I smiled under the mask but didn't say anything. She floated off of the couch after the TV turned off and she led the way to the roof and I saw Cyborg's car fly over the water. "Follow me, friend Danny." I chuckled at her form of Shakespearian speech and levitated up into the air a little bit, and then I said, "Hold on a second." I flew up high into the air and then did a few somersaults before I let out white smoke from the necklace's power. I formed in the sky an R, then when I was a little ways away from it, I let it dissipate into nothingness.

Starfire giggled with glee and said, "That was most excellent, friend Requiem!" I smiled and said, "Now let's go!" She led the way to around the central part of town, where there was a place that served Pizza. When I landed, I saw Cyborg sitting down in an extra reinforced chair. I landed next to him and then a thought occurred to me, 'I can't take off my mask!' I thought about it for a second, but then I decided to form black smoke around my upper face, leaving my eyes and mouth completely open to see and breath. I then took off the mask and placed it in my coat.

"I hope you like all meat!" Cyborg said. I shook my head and said, "My friend Tuck was just like you, but my other friend Sam was a vegetarian." I saw Starfire grab some Mustard and started to squirt into her mouth, which made me ask her, "Starfire, you do know that is mustard, right?" She smiled and said, "It is most glorious, friend Requiem… Would you like some?" I shook my head and said, "No comment." When the Pizza's arrived, I was relieved to find that one was strictly meat while the other was extra cheese. I smiled and said, "My friends would always argue over weather to get meat or veggie pizza. I would always have to play mediator by proposing both sides to get one meat, one veggie, and one cheese." Even though the memories were a little painful, I think that the ones that are worse are the ones worth forgetting. I grabbed a slice of cheese, Raven grabbed a slice of cheese, and Starfire grabbed a slice of cheese and commenced the spreading of mustard on her slice. I couldn't help but smile at her cluelessness and continued to eat my slice.

After a few minutes, I asked Cyborg, "Hey, Cyborg, how do you tell if someone is a vegetarian?" He shrugged and I said, "Don't worry, they'll tell you." Starfire was the only one to laugh, while the others just sat there and shook their heads. A few kids stayed away from me when they saw me sitting with their hero's and I shrugged saying, "It is a drastic improvement from all of the other people I've met."

DP-Unknown-TT

DP-Alleyway looking at Pizza Place-TT

'So just who is this Requiem? He doesn't look like a vigilante, but he did thwart my plan of using the robbery to lure Cyborg or Starfire into the Jewelry store,' I thought inside of the shadows of the alleyway. I then pulled out a dagger, then uncorked a vial of greenish white phlegm like fluid. I looked up to find that the strange vigilante was looking directly at me, almost as if his glowing green eyes were looking right through me. I then noticed a blue like smoke eradiate from his mouth, which confused me. He let the smoke around his face die down and he flew up into the air. I reached into his coat and pulled out his mask, which he had on faster that physically possible, but in that short time I saw a young, almost innocent look on the man's face.

DP-Requiem-TT

I could swear I just sensed Plasmius near by. I then felt the cold rush up my throat and leave my mouth as blue smoke. "I'll be back," I said to the team as I flew up into the air, out of my mask like protection, but using my hand at super speed, I had the mask on and was flying around the town looking for Plasmius.

DP-Cyborg-TT

"What the hell just happened?" I asked the others, to which I heard a few kids chuckle and I said, "Oops." I looked to their parents who were glaring at me and I said, "I'm sorry, Ms. I hope they won't start saying inappropriate things because of me…" I then looked at the kids and said, "Because that sort of language is what bad men and women say, and you both are above that, right?" They nodded and I smiled saying 'good children' before going back to my friends. "Anyways, what was that about?" I asked them again. Raven shrugged and said, "Whatever it is, I'm sure he can deal with it."

DP-Requiem-TT

I was flying above the city when I heard a laugh and a familiar voice ask, "Wisconsin, huh?" I turn around and saw Plasmius floating a little ways behind me. I glared at him and asked him, "So Amity is a better one?" Plasmius shrugged and said, "That's true, but you know that it wouldn't matter, because now the 'Guys in White' will be looking for you, young badger." I laughed and said, "With friends like mine, they wouldn't be able to without a fight and an angry city!" Plasmius laughed and said, "You! This city doesn't care about you, just like Amity didn't care about you! The only people who did care are dead, and there's nothing you can do to…" I cut his soliloquy off with a charged ecto blast. It hit him, and sent him flying. I followed up with a charge and started to overwhelm him with punches and kicks. He got angry and charged up his purple Ecto-Energy discretely. When he shot it at my head, blowing it off, and sending my body into a cloud of green smoke, did he say, "Nice trick, Phantom, but it didn't work!" Three of me swooped down and I asked him, "Just like old times, eh Plasmius?" He growled at me and I let the other two charge at him. He made short work of the two and I said, "Well, now it's time for a one on one match." I charged in at just under Mach 1 and slammed my fist into his stomach. He sent a blast at me, which made me disappear using my black smoke trick. After I was invisible, I covered him with it and laughed. He angrily shot purple blasts everywhere, but by then I had retreated and formed an ecto dome around him. When all the smoke was cleared, I saw his eyes widen and I said, "Check." He started to struggle to get out, which made me tighten the dome around him and until he said, "Same trick, different outcome." He disappeared into purple smoke and I felt a strong kick right into my back. I flew down about a hundred feet before a balanced myself out and charged my ecto energy up. 'Hope I'm strong enough,' I thought before I let the blast fly. It hit him dead in the chest, which sent him flying and he brought up his own shield to block an onslaught of ecto-blasts. I then focused my Ice powers in my hands and when the shield went down, I covered his head in the cold stuff. I then shot a blast of fire at his head, which made him scream out in pain.

"Crap muffins, time out, badger!" He said. I kept my powers up discretely and asked him, "What is it?" He looked at me and said, "Where did you learn to use fire?" I chuckled and kept the energy in one hand while I put my hand to my necklace, raising it up slightly. "Ah, I see, and here I thought that those were just fakes," he said surprised. I laughed and said, "They're the real deal." He nodded and said, "So is this!" He shot a purple blast at me, which I immediately brought out a square shield of energy. He disappeared and reappeared behind me, which made me gasp. He hit me in the back, around the mid spine, which sent me falling. I waited till I got near the water, and then I flew upward letting off a ton of black smoke. When I had formed enough in a circle around him, he started to shoot at the stuff like a mad man. I waited till he was looking right at me, but still missed and turned around. I charged him and right when I reached his back, I put my hand on him just for a second and let some dark energy inside of him. He saw me and I said, "Game over." "What are you talking about?" He asked me, which I raised my hand out in front of me, and then I balled up my fist. His eyes turned a dark color, and he started to scream. I unclenched my fist and asked him, "If alls it takes is clenching my fist to cause you agony, then tell me what would happen if I let it swell up inside of you?" He looked afraid, and then I said, "I'll find out if I ever sense you here again." He took the bluff and flew off afraid for his life. I sighed and flew back in the direction of the Pizzeria.

DP-Cyborg-TT

Just as we were about to leave, we saw a figure land next to the table. I looked up to see Danny in his super hero form. "Hey Requiem, where were you?" I asked him. He allowed the black smoke to cloud around his face again, only exposing his eyes and mouth, and then taking off the mask to show his pale skin and say, "Just a visit from a… Dear old friend." I nod and let him have some pizza before I said, "Well, time to go." He put his mask back on then looked back into the alleyway. He then vanished from sight, almost as if he didn't want to be found. Then I heard a yell of a woman and saw her fly out of the alleyway. Then I saw Requiem walk out of the alleyway with a knife in his chest. He laughed and said, "Death just makes me stronger!" He let his white hair catch on the white fire and he said, "You are under arrest for attempting murder." She smiled and threw a round pellet at him, which went right through him and blew up on the ground. At one moment, he was in front of her, then he was behind her and she was in a full nelson. She back kicked him into the groin, which made him let go. I jumped in with my sonic cannon, but then she threw some sort of magnet onto me which shorted out my cannon. Starfire shot her bolts at her, but she just dodged them. But then, Requiems hands iced over, almost as if he was charging a blast. Just as I was about to ask what he was doing, he shot out a blue substance from his hands which covered her and completely iced her over.

After that, the cops showed up. The paramedics ran up to him and he said, "The blade is poisoned, so be careful when you pull it out." When they pulled out the blade, wearing white gloves of course, we all saw green blood come from the wound. Raven flew up to him and put her hand on the wound, then when she pulled her hand away it was closed. "I guess we're even now," he said in his usual hushed voice. I walked up to him and asked him, "Just how many powers do you have?" He smiled and said, "Many, when we get back to the tower I'll show you them all."

AND scene making today 6 for 6, one more day and I'll have a solid week to go with! Action packed chapter with not only one good fight scene, but also a decent but short fight against the unknown woman who has it out with the Titans. The terrible jokes I've seen around the internet, so do not blame me for those bad jokes. And lastly, although I almost did, I was going to make this chapter longer, also including Danny's training, and take tomorrow off, but since I love writing and I love all of you, I've decided to write Danny's training out tomorrow. At least you all will get to read about all of Danny's powers, new and old… and yes he will discover some new tricks, so that's something to look forward to. I am also happy to announce that this is by far one of my longest chapters yet, so I think congradulations are in order *Door get's kicked in with a guy with a giant check for exactly 0 dollars*. And lastly, do not forget to review, or go ahead and forget, but so long as you enjoyed the chapter, that is all that matters.

Published: June 2, 2012

2572 Words.


	8. Training

Requiem of Jump City

Thank you all for sending in your reviews, I know I said I didn't care, but I do. If I didn't get any good reviews, then I would start to think that this is a boring story and stop writing. Since you all are such a good crowd, I'm going to write on Sundays as well, which I usually don't do. I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, so let us get on with the story!

Chapter 8: Training

DP-Danny-TT

After I said my good buy to Cyborg, Star, Raven, and I flew up into the air and looked into the direction of the tower. We all flew off that way, and arrived on the roof in about two minutes. Raven looked at me and said, "Follow me to the training room." I nodded and followed her on foot as she flew. We entered the tower, and went to an elevator. She got in and put her hands on top of the roof and said, "Press 5." I pressed the number, and when the doors shut and the ride started, it suddenly ended.

The doors opened to reveal a gigantic dojo dedicated to training out your entire body. The whole enter floor was the whole entire dojo, and this tower's floors were not small either! I walked in and started to stretch out my muscles. I walked over to the weight bench and saw that the weights themselves were in the hundreds, and God only knows how heavy the bar is! Raven watched me cringe at the thought of lifting over a thousand pounds and she said, "That bench is Cyborg's." I nodded and she pointed over to a smaller one. I walked up to it and it only had fifty pounds on each side. I sighed in relief and turned back into Danny. I took off the trench coat and necklace, placing them neatly over in the corner. I walked back to the bench and said, "Hundred pounds, no problem." I sat down and leaned back. I grabbed the bar and lifted it up, then I started to do some reps. My arms weren't getting very tired, and after a few minutes Cyborg came in and asked, "Already starting without me?" I put the bar up and he said, "Kind of easy to lift just a hundred." I shrugged and said, "More of that later, you wanted to see my powers, so I'm going to show you them first, you might want to bring in targets."

After he brought out some easy targets, I started out with my non-combat powers. I transformed into Requiem, minus my trench coat and said, "Transformation." I then flew in the air and said, "Levitation." I turned invisible and said, "Invisibility." I turned back to visible and then turned intangible. I flew through the wall and then back into the wall and said, "Intangibility." I stayed tangible and flew into his body, I then said, "Overshadowing." I flew out and he looked at me without even realizing what I did. I turned tangible again and landed on the ground. I put the necklace around my neck again and said, "Now for the firepower." I focused green ectoplasm in my hands and shot at the dummy, saying, "Ecto-Blast." I let my hands turn blue and ice over, I then shot out ice at the dummy and said, "Ice blast." I shot fire at the dummy, which melted the ice and said, "Fire blast." I formed water out of the air and let it collapse around the dummy's head, and I said, "Water powers." I let the water dissipate into smoke and I said, "Smoke screen." I then focused my dark powers from the necklace and covered the dummy with dark energy, which made it's head explode, and I said, "Dark powers." I didn't know what my light powers did yet, so I left those out. I then felt something inside of me spark to life, almost as if it's been there all along. I extended out my hand and a bolt of green electricity shot from my hands. I looked at them and said, "That's new." Cyborg was looking at me but I said nothing. I looked up and said, "There's another power, but it would render you deaf if I did it in an enclosed room." Cyborg's eyes ruffled up and I smiled.

DP-Raven-TT

Okay, the one thing I noticed was that he was able to control dark energy, much like me. "Danny, can you come here a second?" I asked him. He flew over and I said, "You can use dark energy?" He nodded but then shook his head, and then he said, "Not like you can." I looked at him and said, "But you just did." He chuckled and said, "That is because of the necklace of Good and Evil." I looked at him with wide eyes, 'Did he just say the necklace of Good and Evil! The last person that had that necklace was a wicked man who ruled as king over a land. In the book, he would always be referred to as the God King!' "Where did you get that necklace?" I asked him. He smiled and said, "It was a gift from some very gracious people." My eyes widened and I remembered the story, 'The God King forged various items of power and destruction from the souls of those whom he killed. He had forged the Blade of Chaos, Armor of the Aegis, Ring of Rage, the Crown of fire, The Helm of Creation, and the Shield of Kreon!' I gulped and asked, "Do you know who it was?" He shrugged and I sighed.

DP-Cyborg-TT

I was stunned at how much power he had behind his blasts, almost as if he didn't know his own strength. I chuckled and said, "So let's get to training you further then!" Requiem walked up to me and asked, "What do you have in mind?" He smiled and said, "How about a spar, to see just how strong you are?" He smiled and I said, "No powers!" He nodded and said, "I agree." We went to a more secluded part of the room and I said, "Show me what you've got!" He ran up at such a fast pace that I couldn't keep up with him without my advanced targeting module installed in my robotic eye. He punched hard on the right, but left his left open. I went for the left, but he dodged by spinning around me and he hit my leg with a strong kick. I stumbled and recovered with a spinning chop. He ducked underneath and hit me in the chest, which hurt his hand because of the blue armor there. I took the advantage and charged in with strong punches and kicks. After a while he couldn't take much more, so he pulled up a green dome and I said, "No fair!" He smiled and said, "Your too big for me to take on alone." Then I heard from behind me someone say, "So I brought some help." I frowned and he said, "This is my Cloning ability." "It's still cheating!" I interjected.

This wasn't a fair fight anymore. He was charging me from both sides and when I finally had enough, I brought out my sonic cannon and blasted one of them. He disappeared in smoke and I said, "Found you!" I charged at the original Requiem and hit him hard, but then he disappeared into smoke as well! I looked over to see Requiem at the weight bench pumping iron at around three hundred pounds! He put the bar back up and asked me, "What did you think?" I shrugged and said, "Without your powers, that would have been an easy fight." He smiled and said, "But you have that thick hide on, so I thought it fair that I watch myself fight you." I chuckled and said, "Listen, small fry, you couldn't lift me up if you wanted too!" He shrugged and asked, "You want to bet?" I laughed at him, but then he just disappeared into thin air. I then felt myself being lifted into the air and I was threw onto the ground. I looked up to see that Requiem was over me smiling. "Your strong for the way you look!" I said. He chuckled and said, "I used to fight a ghost who wore an exoskeleton suit, and it weighed about the same as your suit does." My eyes widened and Requiem laughed saying, "He wouldn't be able to hold a candle to you, assuming your okay with missiles being launched at you!" I fake laughed and remembered a few nights ago when I first thought a missile was being launched at the tower!

DP-Requiem-TT

I sighed and walked to a punching bag. I then started to hit it as hard as my fist's would let me before I gave up with tired muscles. I looked over to Cyborg and said, "Where's a shower?" He smiled and pointed at the door on the left half of the building. I walked up to it, and then realized this might be a prank, so I went to Raven. "Which way is it to the males showering room?" I asked her. When she pointed to the left, I felt like an idiot. I walked to the shower room and got in the stall. I turned on the shower and washed off all of the dirt and grime. I felt the strain on my muscles and I sighed with relief when the cold water hit them. At least it wasn't like back home during the winter time, when there wouldn't be any hot water at all! But then there were days when we were the only house that had hot water. I sighed as I remembered the house was completely in shambles, and I realized that I could return to the ghost zone IF I used intangibility, but the town has some sort of Anti-Ghost barrier in it.

When I got out of the shower, I heard Starfire walk up and I heard her say to me, "Friend Requiem, where is your Coat?" I sighed and pointed to the corner. My eyes widened when I saw the coat was gone! I looked all around and then I saw it hanging up on a hanger near the entrance. I walked up to it and I heard Raven say to me, "If I have to pick up your clothing again, I will beat you to an inch of your death." I chuckled and said under my breath, "Half way there already." She looked at me and I said, "Nothing." I rode the elevator up and when we reached the top I yawned. I looked at the clock and it read 9:30. Cyborg was playing video games on the computer and I asked, "Where am I crashing?" He looked at me and pointed at the couch. I flew over to it and fell right down onto it, and in seconds I was out like a light…

DP-Unknown-TT

DP-Jail-TT

"What the fuck!" I screamed in my small cell in solitary confinement. I spit on a guards shoes when they were questioning me, but this was too far! "And how did that man escape a poisoned knife?" I asked myself and the camera. I shook my head and sat down on my bed. "What did he mean by 'Death makes me Stronger'?" I asked myself again. I shrugged and said, "Well, I'm not much good in here, and master will be angry with me if I stay here too long, but for now this is the perfect Vacation!" For the first time, I closed my eyes without being yelled at to get to work, and for once I liked the concept of being in charge with my life!

Another one down the drain! I must say that I am being spent of all of my ideas, and this was supposed to be an easy chapter! At least in Seven for Seven, so I'm going to take tomorrow off if I don't feel up for another chapter. Cry all you want, I need at least one day to collect my thoughts. This would have taken a few weeks to write if it weren't for all of my faithful readers who motivated me to work hard for their amusement. I love the song Unforgiven! So anyways, do not forget to Review! If you all review enough, I may write a small Spoof chapter on Danny's dream.


	9. God King part 1

Requiem of Jump City

Don't mean to sound too much like a nerd or anything, but I just read the Superman: Red Son comic series and it is just one gigantic paradox! Superman lands in the Ukraine and is taught like a Soviet, then he leads the Soviets to power before ultimately sacrificing himself for the U.S. Then the U.S. takes over and at the end, Superman was launched off of Earth and went back in time and landed in the Ukraine all over again! Anyways, enough of that, I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

Chapter 9: God King PT 1

DP-Raven-TT

DP-Raven's Mind-TT

I was sitting in the middle of my bed thinking hard on how Danny got his hands on such a dangerous, yet somehow beautiful artifact. I was beyond frustrated and I had gotten to the point where I was going to call it quits before I remembered the mirror! I focused my dark powers around the mirror and raised it ever so gently into the air and towards me. I grabbed it and sighed, 'Maybe wisdom has an idea as to what I am supposed to do.' I looked into the mirror and in the matter of seconds I found myself in the reaches of my mind.

I walked on the path for a while looking for the White caped know it all, when I ran into Happy. "Hi Rae, long time no see!" Happy cried at me and put me into a power hug. She lifted me into the air and I sighed. "Hi Happy, have you seen wisdom around?" I asked my emotion, she shook her head and then asked me, "Does this have something to do with a certain cute boy?" My face flushed and I asked the emotion, "What are you talking about?" "Don't play stupid, Raven!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Love. "What do you mean?" I asked her, whom she answered, "You know all to well what I am talking about! A certain boy who is currently sleeping on the couch, who earlier today touched your thigh and sent chills down your spin!" I huffed and said, "I'm done here!"

DP-Danny-TT

DP-Danny's Dream-TT

I was standing on a hill top that was overlooking a giant tower. I looked at it and said, "God King, you will free my people… I will see to it!" I walked down the hill and eventually found myself in the field outside of the tower. Guarding the entrance was a gigantic beast. I pulled out my sword and shield, and the beast pulled grabbed a large club. I aimed my sword at him and he growled rather loud. The smell of its breath was enough to make my nostrils burn, but I held my ground. He swung his giant club at me, which I used my shield to deflect the blow. Then I saw the beast was going to hit me with its hand. I aimed my sword carefully and struck the beast's arm, leaving a large gapping wound. I took advantage and sliced its heels out from under him, and when it dropped to its knees I jumped up to the beast's shoulders and pierced its skull. I pulled the blade from his skull and did a back flip, landing almost perfectly on the ground, and I struck a pose. The beast's upper half slammed into the ground and I smiled.

DP-Raven-TT

DP-Raven's Mind-TT

After I stormed off from Love, I was in a torrent of mixed thoughts. 'Do I really love him? Where did he get the necklace? How does he tie into the story? Did I leave my door locked?' I was in major prime thinking mode, and that was when I ran right into the orange caped Rude. "Hey watch it pipsqueak!" Rude shouted at me. "Get out of my way Rude!" She stuck out her tongue and said, "Make me!" I was now angry and ready to strike before I remembered why I was here. "Did you see Wisdom?" I asked Rude. She huffed and said, "What's it to ya?" I got angry and said, "You know why!" Rude shook her head and asked, "Would this visit to Wisdom have anything at all to do with the hot kid sleeping on our couch?" I glared at her and said, "He is not a kid!" 'Wow that was the part that got me angry?' I asked myself. Rude huffed and said, "I haven't seen Wisdom anywhere, but maybe Brave has." I nodded my thanks and set off to find Wisdom.

DP-Danny-TT

DP-Dream-TT

After the first monster, I was ready for anything. I walked into a courtyard to find it filled with hundreds of flowers. I looked over to see a giggling lady who was using her pointer finger to coax me over. I walked over and asked her, "Do you know how to get into the tower?" She giggled and said, "The only way to get in is to beat the guardian of the Tower." I nodded and turned away from her to look for this guardian. She giggled and said, "But you won't win against her." I felt a sword plunge through me and I looked down. "Damn," I coughed out, and then I fell to the ground. She was now standing over me and she said, "You have made a good attempt, but it was in vain." The sky turned dark and a white lightening bolt struck me in the back. I felt a cool, almost heavenly, feeling wash over me. "What magic is this?" The woman asked me. I stood up and said, "I am a warrior of Aegis, I cannot be slain unless I engage in battle!" I pulled out my sword and shield and screamed, "Now fight!"

The guardian was more than a little good at fighting, but I had years of experience and skill behind me. The guardian did a mid swing, which I used the shield to block, and then she swung down hard on me. I used my blade to block this one, and now we were locked in a stalemate. Neither one of us were ready to die, but I gained the upper hand when I kicked her in the stomach and as she let her strength fail, I slid the blade down and buried it into her shoulder. With her bleeding, I lifted her up and walked into the garden. "What did he offer you, wench?" I yelled at her. "All the power I could ever want," was her answer. "If you side with the God King, then you die as he does," I retorted. She watched as my ruby ring glowed and flames erupted out of it and burned her clothing and licked at her skin. In minutes, she was nothing more than burned flesh and bones. I walked to the towers entrance, which opened and I walked through.

DP-Raven-TT

DP-Raven's Mind-TT

After the run in with Rude, I had tried to stay focused on finding Brave. I turned almost every stone looking for her, and when I had given up, I heard, "Surprise attack!" The green caped Brave swooped down and put me into a head lock. "Damn it," I said in defeat. Brave gave me a knock on the head and said, "I heard you were looking for me." "Let me go!" I pleaded, which she complied. "Thank you, now can you tell me where Wisdom is?" Brave puffed out her chest and said, "She is near the exit, sir!" I saluted her and flew off. 'Now to just stay away from all of these damned emotions,' I thought.

DP-Danny-TT

DP-Dream-TT

From the moment I entered the tower, it has been nothing but annoying fight after fight, but all of my labors have paid off. The only thing standing in my way from the God King is just a hundred feet, and not a single foot of it is occupied by some weirdo with a sword who's trying to kill me! I walked forward and screamed, "I will take your head!" The being laughed and said through his helmet, "You will try." He stood up and grabbed his sword from its place next to his thrown and he jumped down five feet to the middle of the room.

Doing a battle cry, I ran the rest of the way and we were now clashing swords. Neither man could land a single blow on the other, nor were we stronger than the other. It seemed that at this moment, neither had the upper hand. We clashed our swords together, but his grip lessened and I used this to my advantage as I slid the blade down and put a gash through his armor. He cried out in pain, but it was short lived as he punched my helmet. Now there was a sickening ring inside of it, and before I could comprehend what was going on, the man kicked me back a few feet. "I am all powerful!" He screamed as he drew power from his ring, then his necklace started to glow. He shot out flames which would have cut through my armor if it weren't for my shield. I brought the shield up just in time which made the entire of the fire stop and attempt to go around the shield.

He growled and charged at me again. I angled my sword behind my shield and when the God King hit the shield, I recoiled and put another deep gash through his armor. He laughed and said, "This is the first time anyone has even been able to cut through my armor! Tell me, noble warrior, where you have obtained that blade?" I held up the blade and said, "It was forged in the fires of all that is pure, the _Chaos Bane_!" The God King's pupils went small and he said, "You are still not a match for me!" He charged me again, this time I wasn't prepared, and he struck me with the blade, leaving a bloody gash in my armor. I grunted and he tried to follow up with another gash, but this time I used the shield to block his attempt. He screamed in frustration as he couldn't break through the shield, and I took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. With his blade on the ground and mine on the ground, I ripped his helm off and started to punch him in the face. He used the dark gem on his necklace to force me off of him. With me pinned to the wall next to the window, he walked up to me and said, "Now to unmask the tragic hero!" He ripped off my mask to see nothing more than a teen with spiked white hair and an innocent face. "Son?" He asked which he let his guard down and I grabbed him and forced myself out of the window. We both plummeted to the ground. The next thing I saw myself doing, was forcing myself out of the ghost zone…

DP-Raven-TT

DP-Raven's Mind-TT

I had reached the exit to my mind, a gateway that had been reopened after Cyborg and Beast Boy had helped me defeat my Dad. "So, you have come to me with many questions," A wise voice said to me. I turned around to find myself face to face with the White Caped Raven, known as Wisdom. "You want to know where the teen on the couch has gained the necklace of Good and Evil, but that which you seek is buried behind the excuse," Wisdom said. I frowned and asked, "What do you mean?" She chuckled and said, "As much as you know that our powers are feed by our emotions, you must know that it is not healthy to ignore your emotions forever." I frowned as I knew that this wasn't what I wanted to hear. "You hate it how shrouded in mystery this teen is, so much so that you are looking deep inside of yourself for answers, even if you know that the answer will hurt," Wisdom paused. My brows fluttered and I asked, "What is the answer?" She smiled and said, "I don't know, but I will tell you what I do know, if you seek that which you do not know, then the answers you seek will be given to you, no matter how painful they may be…" At this, I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room. I sighed and said, "The only way to find out is to ask him." I nodded to myself and decided to ask him tomorrow. I looked at the clock, which read 4:00, and I thought, 'Sleep now, asking him tomorrow…' I lay back in bed, and fell asleep within seconds of getting under the covers…

Well, the first two part chapter is done! Thank you all for the day off, and I will be writing to you all every day, if it is possible. Saturday I will not be able to update, seeing as I will not be near a computer, so do not bother to look for one. It seems like I'm updating at around 10 at night, so I will have to work on that as well. Please Review and good night… or good morning if you are living on the opposite side of the world.


	10. Betral

Requiem of Jump City

Here we are, yet again, with another great chapter in the Requiem Saga. Thank you anon for the reassurance of 300 dollars, but I am not broke so I do not need a hand out… I do not own Danny Phantom OR Teen Titans.

Chapter 10: Allies…

It has been a month since Danny joined the team under the guise of Requiem. In that month, Requiem went from being feared, to being admired. People were starting to be attracted to the change of pace and it was surely showing. Raven recovered from the wound in a few days, with Beast Boy out in a week, and Robin was getting out today.

DP-Robin-TT

DP-Hospital-TT

I was sitting in the wheel chair wearing my signature black mask, sleeveless green jumpsuit with green gloves, red shirt with yellow buttons, black steel toed combat boots, and a short black cape with yellow inside design. I was wheeled outside and almost immediately I was swarmed by people asking me questions. I saw the T-Car pull up and I said, "I will answer a few questions." The first person I pointed at looked at me and said, "I am Melisa, a reporter for the Jump Chronicles, I would like to know if you've quit from the Teen Titans?" I shook my head and said, "I was incapacitated with a few injuries that prohibited me from being any use to the team, but now that I am back I will be rejoining my team." The reporters were all chattering and then I pointed at another person. "I am a reporter for Daily News; my question is if you can trust your newest member, Requiem?" The reporter made a valid point, but I banished the thought and said, "I trust in him, because of all the people he has saved over the last month." The people chattered again and I pointed at another and said, "Last question." The man looked at me and said, "What happened at the bank a month ago?" I shook my head and said, "It's a little painful to remember, but our alarms went off indicating a robbery. When we got there, everyone was gone and the vault was burnt. My first thought was that the Joker was in Jump City, but then I remembered that he was secure in Arkham Asylum."

DP-Requiem-TT

I was sitting in the back of the car. Cyborg had gotten out and was now standing along side the rest of the team. I had gotten out and walked up to Robin, who's eyes narrowed and he was frowning. "I know that you have help out the team a lot, but we just don't have room for you in the tower, so it is with a heavy heart that I must relinquish you from the Titans," he said. My eyes were wide now, 'How could he just use me and then throw me away?' I cleared my throat and said, "Then let's put this to a democratic vote." Robin nodded and asked, "Okay, all those in favor of having Requiem leave the Titans?" Raven was the only one who didn't raise her hand at first, but then when she could see that her vote wasn't needed anyways, she raised her hand too. "I am sorry, Friend Requiem, but Robin is right, we do not have any spare room for you," Starfire said. I looked at Cyborg and started with a, "But…" But I was cut off with, "Why do you think we had you sleep on the couch?" I shut my mouth and said, "Fine, good by then." I used my ability to disappear and I flew up into the sky and flew away from the city.

DP-Cyborg-TT

I looked over at Robin, whom just stood there and didn't do anything. Is eyes were widened but he stayed cool. He then looked back at me and I instantly caught on with what he wanted me to do. I checked my thermal scanners, which indicated that we were the only ones around. I shook my head and said, "Well, that's it, he is gone." Raven frowned and she said, "I'll be at the tower meditating." She flew up and away towards the tower. Beast Boy shrugged and said, "I'm good for anything, but I am a little happy that he is gone now, because he did have some duds for jokes." Robin shook his head and said, "You have duds for jokes, but the point remains that we didn't have anywhere to put him." I shook my head and said, "He did have some perks though." I raised my eyebrows and asked, "What kind of perks?" Cyborg grinned and said, "He memorized a ton of weapon designs, and we were working on a few too, but now that he is gone I guess we will never be able to finish them." I got into the T-Car and drove towards the tower, hoping to get home soon.

DP-Raven-TT

"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos," I chanted over and over again. I stopped after a while and said, "You can come out now." From nowhere at all, Requiem appeared and he said, "I'm going to leave, to sort myself out. I don't know where I'll go, but before I leave for good I just want to say goodbye." I looked at him and said, "Just be sure to stay alive." He chuckled and said, "If you only knew the irony…" He flew up and then flew off into the sunset.

DP-Requiem-TT

I was flying off in some random direction. I wasn't in a hurry, so I didn't fly at sonic speed, but I just flew off in any direction. By the time it was about noon, I was just over a small town in Nevada. I turned invisible and flew down to a secure alley way. I turned into Danny and turn visible again. I walked out of the alley and found myself walking towards a Denny's. Once inside, I was seated in a booth and a menu was in front of me. I knew what I was going to get, a coke with a pancake combo, but I skimmed the menu to get my mind off of what had happened in the last few months. 'I can't believe that they would just use me and throw me away as if I were a piece of garbage, but then again I should have realized that I was expendable,' I rationalized. After the waitress walked up to me and I ordered, I sat in silence wishing I could see them all one more time.

DP-Robin-TT

DP-Titan's Tower-TT

"I feel terrible for what I did to Requiem…" I said at the table. We were all sitting down at the diner table eating lunch. "Where does friend Requiem have to go?" Starfire asked us all, but no one had an answer. "He came by to tell me that he is going to leave to 'sort himself out,' whatever that means," Raven said. I nodded and said, "He probably didn't have time to worry about his…" I stopped and realized what I had done to him. I shook my head and said, "Excuse me." I got up and said, "Cyborg, I need you with me when you're done eating." I walked my room and left the door open.

DP-Cyborg-TT

When I finished eating after a few minutes, I found myself walking to Robin's room. The door was open and he was looking at a map of the tower. "What do ya need Robin?" I asked him. Robin looked up and said, "I want to create spare rooms so that we will always have room for anyone." I nodded taking in his guilt and sorrow for having to abandon his new found ally. He pointed at a few rooms that we used as storage and said, "If we take these few storage rooms and turn them into suites, then we should have enough room for at least ten people to live comfortable inside the tower!" I nodded and said, "I'll go get everyone, but where are we going to put all that stuff?" The question was answered with, "It will be put inside of the rooms with too much stuff to move." I nodded and walked out, knowing all full and well that this is going to take all night.

DP-Slade-TT

DP-Deep Underground Jump City-TT

It has been too long since I was forced out of the upper city by those damned Teen Titans. Ever since I was forced into these sewers, I was forced to build a smaller Head Quarters in these underground tunnels. To think that the titans only formed about six months ago, and yet they were able to stop me in the second month and force me out of the game… for now…

A woman entered the room and said, "I'm back from my vacation, boss." I shook my head and said, "You were in jail, Tilila." She smiled and asked, "So?" I shook my head and she said, "If it weren't for that masked freak, I would have killed them all fast and dirty. Robin would have been given a laced blood pack and it would have looked like a harmless accident, the happy go luck red head skank would be drinking her last mustard bottle laced with a strong poison that would make the black market cry at its rarity, the tower would have been leveled when the damned green womanizer got out of the hospital…" She was going to continue to rant, but I stopped her when I turned to the screens and said, "The only way to end them now, is to examine them carefully." The screens were showing the camera feeds that were installed inside of the tower. The woman huffed and said, "What do you need me to do?" I turned around with a pistol in hand and said, "Bleed." I pulled the trigger and she fell to the ground, a bullet hole in her head and a maniacal laugh filling the chamber.

DP-Requiem-TT

DP-Wisconsin-TT

It had been about a week since I since I left Jump City and on the third day, I decided to go into the ghost zone. I knocked on the door and when Vlad answered it he said, "Daniel?" I pushed past him and said, "Hello Plasmius, I need to use your portal." Vlad flew right in front of me and said, "Wait just one minute! What's wrong with your portal?" I shook my head and said, "The building was leveled and I can't use my ghost powers in the ruins of Amity anymore." Vlad nodded and said, "On one condition, you remove the dark power inside of me!" I laughed and said, "It decayed over time, I can't hurt you if I ball my fist anymore, and before you bitch and moan the more I put into your body, the more your body will resist it." Vlad's eyes narrowed and I said, "Now hold up your end of the bargain." He walked away and said, "Use it, I don't care." I flew through the ground and found the basement easily. I opened the portal and found myself in the green ghost zone. I flew through the zone until I found myself near Clockwork's tower. I knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Clockwork smiling. "Good to see you Requiem! You've made quite a name for yourself!" Clockwork said. I shook my head and had a breakdown. "How could they do that to me, Clockwork? After all that I've done for them, after all the pain I endured, how could they do that!" I started to cry and clockwork said, "Listen, Daniel, right now they are making room for young hero's like yourself. It was actually done since the about a few days ago, so I suggest that you go and join them again." I looked at Clockwork and said, "But they threw me out!" Clockwork smiled and said, "And now they want you back, but before you leave…" Clockwork sent a cool blast of light at me and I looked down. My trench coat was now a light green, with my shirt being replaced by a plate of metal armor. My pants were now green and the boots were white with the black metal turning the same color as the plate mail. The mask was now green with blots of white and the coat had a big R on it. "Now you look like a hero, instead of a villain," Clockwork said. I smiled and said, "Thank you!"

And that is a wrap. Now then, thank you all for being patient with the story and the bomb shell was lightened with the gift that the Titans will give Danny. If you think in terms of episodes, the next chapter will officially be the first episode of the Teen Titans. Please leave me a review and have a good afternoon.


	11. Divide and Conqure!

Requiem of Jump City

Here we are, the first episode of the Teen Titans. I was playing DC Universe online, being bored when I saw a mission that had a description of "Trigon has kidnapped Raven!" I was all like 'Ohmehgod! I totally forget that Teen Titans is DC, IMMA SAVE YA RAVEN!' Anyways, I do not own Danny Phantom OR Teen Titans.

Chapter 11: Divide and Conquer!

DP-Jump City Prison-TT

DP-A few days latter-TT

Three riot guards ran up to the gate to the Prison of Jump City. One of the guards placed a satchel charge on the gates and stepped back. The guard pushed his detonator and the three guards ran through the smoke and destruction. "Code Red! Cell block nine, Move!" One of the three guards said. "Main yard secure," Another said. They saw Cinderblock break down a wall and the leader said, "Criminal sighted… Fire!" The three started to shoot their guns a giant monster of a beast that looked as though he was made out of Concrete. The concrete being known as Cinderblock screamed at them and charged, injuring all three in the process. Cinderblock turned back to the entrance and made an entrance, and slowly walked inside.

DP-Robin-TT

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and I were sneaking up behind Cinderblock as he broke into the jail. I nodded at Beast Boy who said, "Ya know, most Villains try to sneak out of jail, not in it!" Cinderblock turned around to see all of us and I continued the banter with, "And I can think of five reasons why you shouldn't sneak into jail!" I pulled out my staff and screamed, "One!" Then Starfire landed next to me and said, "Two!" Beast Boy jumped into the air and turned into a tiger then turned back and said, "Three!" Raven used her dark magic to land next to Beast Boy and said, "Four." And then Cyborg jumped into the air and landed next to me saying, "Five!" I then said, "No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down… So, are you going to go quietly?" I paused then Cyborg finished with, "Or is this gunna get loud?" Cinderblock screamed into the air and charged at us, but then I said, "Titans, GO!"

We all darted at Cinderblock, and I was the first to make it to him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the rock monster's chest, and then Starfire capitalized with two starbolts to his back. It didn't look like it did much of anything, so Cyborg jumped into the air and was going to punch the beast head on, but Cinderblock blocked the fist with his own fist. The block made Cinderblock stumble backwards, and then Beast Boy attacked Cinderblock as a green Vulture. Cinderblock ran away from the bird, and into Raven. As he charged at her, she used her magic to raise the metal floor up to protect herself, but he broke through it anyway. Raven quickly flew out of the cover, leaving Cinderblock confused. Cyborg and I charged at Cinderblock, but he swiped us away with his arm. I saw Starfire fire two starbolts, but Cinderblock grabbed her in mid air. She smiled and said, "I am sorry to disappoint you," She paused and her eyes turned bright green and she finished with, "But I am stronger than I look." She flung her leg into the air and kicked Cinderblock right in the head, making him fly into a wall. I looked over at Raven to see her beginning to chant, just as Beast Boy turned from a Vulture to a T-Rex. He charged at Cinderblock, but Cinderblock punched him into Raven. He reverted back to human just in time to hit Raven as she was in mid-chant. "Watch out for falling dinosaurs," Beast Boy chuckled and Raven looked annoyed. He flew away and Raven just huffed.

Just as Cinderblock laughed and turned his back, I jumped onto his back and put him in a death hold. He thrashed around, which made me say, "Thrashing only makes me hold on tighter!" Cinderblock ripped out a piece of rebar from the wall and went to hit me with it, but I jumped off in time to watch him hit himself in the head. "Now there's an idea!" Cyborg said with a smile. Cyborg ripped out a piece of the walling and started to swing at Cinderblock, but neither was able to hit the other. They locked their pieces of walling, but Cinderblock pushed Cyborg off of him. Just as Cyborg regained his balance, Cinderblock did a devastating blow on Cyborg, knocking him across the room. The beast was now looking at Starfire with the rebar in hand, ready to strike, but Starfire was smarter. She used her powers to melt the metal, but he started to retreat deeper into the jail.

I walked over to Cyborg and extended my gloved hand, saying, "Wanna give this guy the Sonic-Boom?" Cyborg's arm converted into a sonic cannon and he said, "I've got the Sonic if you've got the boom!" I smiled and we ran after him. "Yo rock head!" Cyborg screamed. We both ran up opposite ends of the walling and just as we reached eachother, I felt something tug on my boot. With hit each other in mid air and tangled up. Our legs untangled and launched us at other ends of the room, I heard Cyborg's cannon go off, and I heard a scream come from my girlfriend. I lost grip of my explosive disk and it blew near Raven. The next thing I heard was the sound of giant footsteps and walls being broken down. I came to and found that the prisoners were trying to escape. We all sprang into action and tried to put down the prisoners.

DP-Third Person-TT

Cinderblock was on the opposite side of the prison now, and he was outside a cell known as Room 901. He punched the door, and part of the wall, into the cell to reveal a prisoner asleep inside a water tube. Cinderblock walked over to the tube and ripped it out of its place in the room. He then punched a hole into the ground and jumped down into the sewers…

DP-Raven-TT

Two prisoners had snuck outside and found there way to the exit. "Freedom!" the two prisoners cried, but I used my dark power to put the two doors back into place. I then took a page from Requiem and phased in through the doors. "Think again…" I said to the two prisoners. They walked back into the prison and were placed in new, higher security cells, while the rest of us were regrouped on a place inside the prison.

Beast Boy went from ape to human and said, "Jailbreak? I didn't see any jailbreak!" Robin then said, "None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" He then crossed his arms and turned his back on Cyborg. "Me? I messed up nothing! You got in my way!" Cyborg defended himself and mimicked Robin. Robin turned around and said, "You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Then Cyborg turned back around and towered over Robin and shouted, "You saying this is my fault?" Robin puffed out his chest and asked, "You want me to say it again?" 'Oh great, two egos have been stroked for too long and now they are jacked up on testosterone!' I thought. Starfire got in between the two as they were giving each other death glare and said, "Enough! No more mean talking!" The turned around and Beast Boy put his two cents in by saying, "Yeah, if you two are going to fight, then we need time to sell tickets!" I then took my hood off and said, "Cinderblock escaped, and no amount of yelling will change that. So let's stop acting like idiots and go home!"

Just as the two gave the other a last glare, they walked off and I sighed in relief. 'Maybe now they will be quiet,' I thought. The two stopped in mid walk and turned back around and were at each other's throats again. At first it was just, "What did you say!" Then they got in the others face and Robin started in again. "You got a problem, Tin man?" Robin screamed. "Yeah, its four feet tall and smells like cheep hair gel!" Cyborg retorted. "Well, you're an over sized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" Robin said. "You're bossy, you're rude, and you've got no taste in music!" Cyborg started, but then Robin cut in with, "I don't even know why you're on this team!" Cyborg then countered with, "That makes two of us, because I quit!" Everyone was wide eyed as Cyborg walked away…

DP-Slade-TT

DP-Underground-TT

There were now gears moving in my new and improved head quarters deep underground. I was sitting in my thrown watching them move when the silhouette of Cinderblock came into focus. "Cinderblock," I said looking at the man sleeping in the water. "I see your mission was a success, good!" I praised him. I then sat up a little straighter and said, "Now we can move to phase two, wake him!" Cinderblock grabbed onto the top of the Tube and opened it, waking the man in the process. "I'm awake?" He asked panicked. "I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" He screamed at me. I eyed him and said, "But for what I have in mind, your human form is useless. I then leaned forward and said, "I need Plasmus!" He turned into a gooey substance until he broke through the protective glass and formed into a gooey monster of a human life form…

DP-Beast Boy-TT

I had a phone up to my ear as I paced the lounge/living room. The dial tone was ringing away, but then I heard the sound of Cyborg's Answering Machine. "This is Cyborg. I'm either in the gym, playing gamestation, or kicking bad guy butt, leave a message," His answering machine said with a beep. "Hello, Cy! Pick up! Come on, Cy, pick up! I know you're there, the phone's built in your arm!" I gave up and hit end call. Starfire walked from the kitchen to me with a bowl in her arms. She got a spoon full of something and said, "Taste!" Before I could say 'No,' she stuck the stuff into my mouth. I started to chock on the stuff, because it tasted so bad, and I could feel my throat start to burn. I grabbed onto it and threw the stuff back up and started to rub my tongue in the hopes that the taste would leave my mouth. My eyes were watering as I asked, "What is that, cream of toenails?" She smiled and said, "Pudding of sadness, it is what people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She gathered another spoon full and put it into her mouth. It looked like she had to force the stuff down her throat and swallow, then her eyes went wide and she shook her head in order to not throw up.

I watched Starfire fly over to Raven, who was currently pressing buttons on the wall, almost as if a prize would come out if she pressed the right combination. "Try, the displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind," Starfire said as she held out the bowl. "My mind is never troubled," Raven started. "People come, people go, it is pointless to be upset about Cyborg," She finished, and her hair breezed up and formed a circle, the monitors and buttons she was pressing broke and she asked, "What?" as Starfire was watching her wide eyed. Starfire then flew off in search of her lover boy.

DP-Requiem-TT

It had been a day since I had flew out of the ghost zone and found my way back into Jump City. I saw Cyborg in the park overlooking the tower and I flew down. I sat down next to him, and he looked at me with a frown. "What happened?" I asked him. He then gave a sad glance back at the tower and then he said, "I quit." I shook my head and said, "Tell me about it." He shook his head and said, "Well, before you arrived Robin and I were creating a move called the Sonic-Boom. It's where I shoot out a blast from my sonic cannon as he throws an explosive disk... What happened to your clothes?" He then asked. I smiled and said, "I got a friend to color them for me. Check out what I can do with the mask!" I then focused ectoplasm into the mask and it started to move like the one guy that was in the Watchmen. Cyborg's expression turned right around and he said, "Anyways, when we did the move, our legs got tangled up and we sort of fell and hit our friends. I messed up big time though! I mean this wasn't supposed to happen!" He looked like he was about to cry, but then I said, "Let me tell you about the time when my sister found out about my secret. You see, the only people who knew about my powers were my two best frie…" I paused as I remembered that they were not in the city when it was destroyed. Tucker was camping with his family in Georgia while Sam was forced to go to Paris with her mother and Father! I smiled and said, "My two best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson, and my arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius." I took a breath and said, "Well, my sister was one of the smartest people in my school, so she caught on quickly enough. She insisted on helping me, but she only ever got in the way while crying out terrible banter and would always suck me into the Fenton Thermos. She never gave up and the first ghost that she caught was actually a great achievement for her, but after that she focused on attempting to be my information person." Cyborg's eye narrowed and asked, "Fenton Thermos?" I chuckled and said, "Yeah, it is a thermos that is used to capture ghosts." Cyborg's eye stayed narrow and asked, "What was your secret?" I smiled and said, "I am a half ghost, half human. Basically, I'm a meta hero." He nodded and I said, "So this is fixable, you just have to wait and see."

DP-Robin-TT

I was staring out the window to the beach with a feeling of familiarity, and it was the same guilt that I felt when I told Requiem to leave. Starfire flew up to me and said, "Here boyfriend Robin, you must need this most of all, since… well." I turned away from her and said, "I'm fine." I walked away and said, "Who knows, maybe we're better off without him." I walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the gym. When I reached the gym, I found the punching bag and started to practice my martial arts. I got winded and knelt down for a breather, but then I looked at the oversized workout bench and felt the feeling of guilt again. I went back upstairs and we all ate supper, in silence. Beast Boy was piling the dishes on the counter and asked aloud, "Yo, whose turn to do dishes?" I walked into the kitchen and said, "Cyborg's." I then walked to the sink and grabbed a rag and started to wash the dishes.

After an hour of washing the dishes, I was sitting in the living room playing video games. "Come on, come on! NO! Ha got it! Just one more and YES! New high score!" I screamed with glee as Cyborg's score of 1000000 was crushed by my name, Robin with my 5000000, but then I frowned and felt the guilt again, knowing that I was slowly biting myself for what I've done to one of my best friends. I turned off the game station and walked to the left wing of the building, where Cyborg's room was. I looked at the door as I punched in the code to open the door. I looked inside to see the familiar dresser next to the door, with his desk up against a wall, the door leading to his bathroom, a reinforced table for sleeping in, and a whole lab that he worked on in his spare time. I reached into a pocket and pulled out a picture of us and I said, "I'm sorry." Just then, the alarm went off. I turned my head to the sound and ran to the living room. When I arrived, I found everyone else was here. "Cinderblock strikes again?" I asked excited. Beast Boy frowned and said, "You wish."

DP-Third Person-TT

DP-Waste Management Factory-TT

In the waste management factory on the other side of town, the factory was in full swing as it was shooting green sludge into barrels that needed to be capped. The barrels went along on a conveyer belt, but as they lurched forward, a gooey monster man would grab the sludge and drink it, each time getting a little bit bigger. After his fifth 'drink' a green bolt and the sound of the air swishing made the hole in the barrel. The sludge fell to the floor and he used the barrel as a telescope to look around. He found a hole in the wall and four teens dressed up funny. The Red, yellow, and green one said, "That stuff can't be good for you!"

DP-Cyborg-TT

We were still on the beach talking about what life was like before we became super hero's, but then I heard the alarm go off on my arm. I opened up my console and found it read, "Alert, Break in at Waste Management building 11, 1242 Baker street." I looked at Requiem and said, "I don't have my T-Car, it sorta got totaled a few days ago." Requiem sighed and lifted Cyborg into the air. He slowly flew up and away, but as we approached the factory, Requiem flew down and said to me, "I hear something!" I looked at him and I asked, "What did you hear?" He pointed in a direction and said, "It sounds like metal clashing with rocks!" Cyborg looked at me and said, "That could be Cinderblock!" He frowned and I said, "Cinderblock is a recent addition to our super powered enemies." I nodded and said, "Let's go get him then!" Requiem lifted me into the air and flew off to the sounds of distress.

DP-Robin-TT

DP-Factory-TT

Just as I said that, the giant blob man belched and Beast Boy praised the belch by saying, "Nice one!" The Blob spent no time at all as he launched his arms at us all, but we all jumped forward ready to strike. I was too busy dodging the blob blasts, I jumped up onto a box and said, "Star, let him have it!" I watched her power up her bolt and fire it at the blobs stomach, but then she gasped and asked, "Did I let him have too much?" At first, you could see a gaping hole in the blobs stomach, but then the blob sucked in some oxygen and the hole disappeared. Beast Boy then said, "I'm thinking not enough!" The blob then shot his arm at Starfire, but then Raven tackled her in mid air in order to get star out of the way. I then say, "Maybe he just needs to chill!" I then pulled out a blue disk and threw it at the blobs arm. It iced over and the blob was stunned.

DP-Requiem-TT

DP-Construction-TT

'This teen must weigh a ton!' I thought as I was flying Cyborg over to the last known location. I landed and saw a giant stone with a face, which Cyborg said, "That is Cinderblock." He didn't see me yet, so I threw an ecto-blast at him and said, "Hey Rock head!" He turned around and aimed a giant blaster at me. He laughed and fired a blue shot at me, which I dodged. He started to fire more regular and I said, "Cyborg, Aim for the gun!" Cyborg turned his arm into the Cannon and fired his blast at the gun. Then I disappeared. The look on Cinderblock was priceless. I flew behind him undetected and then used my fire powers to make the gun really hot, red hot in fact. The gun dropped from Cinderblock's hands and I charged in, visible, with punches and kicks to the face. But then he hit me hard in my face, and I fell unconscious.

DP-Robin-TT

DP-Factory-TT

Just as the fear wore off, the blob broke his arm on the wall. I jumped into action as Beast Boy transformed into another dinosaur. I saw star firing bolt after bolt at the blob, but she missed every shot. Beast Boy did a bunch of kicks in mid air, but the blob let his arms block every one. Then the blob shot goo at Beast Boy and Starfire. Star was doing her best, but she couldn't destroy all of the goo fast enough. I heard Raven's chant and saw a bunch of barrels fly into the blob, but they just bounced off of him and back at her. I delivered a kick right into the gooey stuff, but as I did I was stuck in the goo. I punched the goo, but my arm was now caught too. I struggled and pleaded for him to let me go, but he just wouldn't budge. He shot me out of him and I was covered in the purple goo. "Robin!" Starfire ran over to me and I said, "I'm okay, sorta…"

DP-Slade-TT

DP-Underground HQ-TT

I was looking at a screen that had Plasmus taking care of my little pest problem. "Disappointing," I said clearly showing my unimpressed side. "With one Titan gone, this is too easy, and here I was expecting more of a challenge." I sighed and looked at another screen. "What is this!" I screamed as I watched the other titan fire his arm cannon at Cinderblock. But then a white haired teen came out of nowhere and started to fire blasts with the other titan. 'This is not going well!' I shook my head and said, "No matter, they will not be able to stop Cinderblock."

DP-Requiem-TT

DP-Construction-TT

I woke up to see Cyborg firing his cannon at the villain. I flew up and charged up my blasts. I fired them all, shot after shot until Cinderblock collapsed onto the ground. "Quick! Try to capture him!" I screamed. Just as Cyborg got some metal together, I found a crane. I flew up to it and used it to bring over the wreaking ball. Just as Cinderblock got up, the ball hit him over the head. He hit the ground and Cyborg put the metal over him. I flew down and used the cable to tie Cinderblock up and I flew back up and suspended him into the air. I flew down to Cyborg and said, "I think you need to make room in that tower." Cyborg laughed and said, "We already did!" I smiled knowingly.

DP-Robin-TT

Things weren't going well. First, it was just one, but then he split himself into five. We all ran away, but I could here the screams of my team. I sighed as I landed on another conveyer belt with my monster. I threw him off the end, but I fell in the process. Just as I was falling, a hand caught onto mine. I was hoisted up and I heard Cyborg say, "I've still got the sonic if you still got the boom!" I smiled and we ran into the main entrance. I could see the outline of a figure freeing the team, and we ran up the tanks and did the Sonic-Boom perfectly, Cyborg sending his blast while I sent a explosive disk. When the smoke cleared, there lay a man, fast asleep. I looked over to see Requiem standing next to Beast Boy. He gave me thumbs up and said, "I brought you a present." I gave him a confused look and he pointed outside. We walked out to find the cops with another container and Cinderblock all tied up. As they were hoisting up the Blob, I looked over at Cyborg and said, "Look, uh, I'm sorry. So are we cool?" Cyborg extended his fist and said, "Frosty." We did a knuckle bump and I looked over to Requiem. "I'm also sorry about what I said to you as well. I shouldn't have said what I did, and you deserve more, but I would be honored if you joined our team," I said to him. He smiled and said, "As one of my best friends and mentor once said to me, the observant watch time as if it is a parade. They see things one after another, in sequence, but I see the parade from above. I see all the changes that it may or may not take…" I raised an eyebrow and he said, "That means I accept."

"Thanks, but there is one thing that is bothering me… Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us, it all seems to be a little to smart for Cinderblock," I said. "I've been thinking the same thing," Cyborg said. "Someone must be pulling their strings," Requiem said. "But who," I added.

DP-Slade-TT

DP-HQ-TT

I was sitting on my thrown, a cup of tea on the armrest. I slammed my fist on the table as I watched my plans get foiled. My butler walked over and cleaned up the broken cup, then he placed a fresh cup of tea down in the same spot. "Next time my plans will succeed, and the Titans will pay!"

CUT! And might I say holy ****! This is by far the LONGEST CHAPTER I've ever written! But then again, think of it as a peace offering for not writing in such a long time. This will be around the same length and I will tell you that the whole thing is damn near to scale with the actual episode. Thank you and review!

Published: June 11, 2012

4406 Words!


	12. Sisters Part 1

Requiem of Jump City

I have decided that the first ten chapters are a prelude to the next ton of chapters. Thank you all for reviewing, and enjoy the next 4000 words… I do not own Danny Phantom OR Teen Titans.

Chapter 12: Sisters Part 1…

Hurtling through space, four pods were speedily approaching planet Earth. Three of the Pods shot away from the Earth in all directions, but one stayed its course and landed…

DP-Robin-TT

DP-City Fair-TT

Starfire and I were on top of the Farris Wheel at the city Fare watching the Fourth of July fireworks show. It was a nice change of pace from last week, when Cyborg quit and Cinderblock was running rampant. I was just chilling back and watching the fireworks while Starfire had her elbows on the cart, admiring the bright flashes of light. She sighed and said, "They're beautiful!" She leaned back and looked at me and said, "Tell me again what they are called." I smiled and said, "Fireworks!" She went back to looking at the fireworks, still intrigued at the marvelous display, but then she leaned back and said, "On my home planet, such explosions meant that the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain that Earth is under attack?" I looked into her eyes to see them big and I said, "Positive, cotton candy?" I held up my hand to reveal some sugary cotton. "The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and it did not taste very…" She began but I cut her off with, "This is different." I pulled off a piece, being very thankful for the gloves, and stuck it in my mouth. She smiled and tried some, then she closed her eyes and made a pleasant sound, but then she squealed and said, "It vanished!" I chuckled and said, "Yeah, it'll do that!" She sighed and said, "When I first came to this planet, I did not ever think I would fit in. Earth was full of strange things, but now I see that…" She was cut off by the grand finale, an awesome display of bright, contrasting fireworks lit up the sky. She smiled as I cheered and said, "Earth is full of amazing things too!" I leaned back and said, "Best Planet I've ever been too." Just then, I felt a rush of wind and heard Starfire squeal in distress. 'My date!' I thought, and then I screamed, "STARFIRE!"

DP-Starfire-TT

I was struggling as the creature was sending me across the water. I screamed and thought, 'What is happening!' I let my eyes glow bright and I said, "Where ever you are taking me, I do not wish to go!" I fired of a star bolt, but then I felt a great shock of electricity as it let go. I flew off, and heard the thing give chase.

DP-Beast Boy-TT

"You wont make it," Raven said to me as I was standing at a stand. The objective was to get a little hoop around a bottle. 'Steady,' 'Steady,' I kept repeating over and over again. Then I tossed it, and on the first time I got a ringer. I jumped up into the air and heard Cyborg's voice say, "BOOYEAH!" I was handed a giant chicken and I took it over the counter and looked at Raven, then I said, "I told ya I'd win you a prize!" She took the chicken and said, "A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world…" I heard Requiem walk up and say, "You actually won that thing? I always thought that stalls at the fair cheated!" I heard a swooping of a cape and looked down to see Robin land, "Titans, trouble!" Then I heard Cyborg ask, "Where's Starfire?" Robin then said, "That's the trouble!" All of us ran to the end of the pier to see Starfire flying down towards us.

DP-Starfire-TT

I was flying as fast as I could to the pier, but I could still hear the thing give chase. I turned around, still flying forward fired a star bolt, but the bolt was deflected by the things skin. "No more chasing now please!" I pleaded. I flew past my friends, and was about to crash when I pulled up in order to avoid the walls of buildings. I flew past the Farris Wheel and regrouped with all my friends. They had all gotten into their fighting stances and where ready to fight. Beast Boy jumped into the air and turned into an alligator, but as he closed his mouth the creature slipped by. Requiem shot out fire from his hands, but the fire was bouncing off of its skin. Raven used her magic to lift up a hot dog stand and threw it at the thing, but the thing went through it without any problem. It flew past her, and then Cyborg and Requiem grabbed its tail, Requiem saying, "Oh no you don't!" Cyborg and Requiem were struggling, and then Cyborg said, "I don't know what ya did to make this thing mad Star, but maybe you should try apologizing. I was unsure if it would work but I said, "I'm Sorry?" The thing broke out of their grip and was heading right towards me. Robin jumped in front of it and took out his staff, hitting it really hard on its top. It stopped and went into the water. He put it away while Beast Boy went to the edge and looked over saying, "So, did we just win?" He was answered when the thing went through the pier floor. Robin jumped onto the thing and started to rip wires out of the thing, which made it fly into the air and explode. Robin landed near me and said, "Whatever that thing was, and it can't hurt you now." I was confused and asked him, "But, why did it want to hurt me at all?"

DP-Requiem-TT

When we all got back to the tower, Starfire was so happy that she said, "Come friends, I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude; all six thousand verses…" We were all wide eyed and then I was the first to notice the girl leaning on our couch. Starfire didn't notice her, but then she said, "I see you haven't changed a bit! When we were little, I was the one always rescuing Starfire." Starfire squealed and ran up to her and locked her arms around her and said, "Sister!" The girl held out a green pendant and said, "Brought you a present." Starfire's eyes went wide and she said, "A Centary Moon Diamond! Where did you get it!" I smiled at the girls taste in jewelry and then she answered, "On the Centary Moons of course!" She put the Moon Diamond around Starfire's neck and said, "Oh look, it matches your eyes!" Starfire had a wide smile on and her eyes were about the same shade of green as the Diamond. Then Star said, "You must meet my friends!" She brought the girl over to us and said, "You must meet my big sister…" But Starfire was cut off by her when she said, "Blackfire, and since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess…" She walked up to Cyborg first and said, "Cyborg." He held out his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you little lady!" When she gripped his hand, I heard the disgusting sound of metal being bent. "Little lady, big handshake, well all right!" Cyborg said. She walked down the line to Raven and guessed her name, then she said, "I like that gemstone on your Ashnashackra!" Raven smiled and asked, "You know about Shackra's?" She answered with, "I got way into meditation on Ackra Prime!" She moved down the line to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, what's up!" She asked him. 'Here comes a pun,' I thought. "Nothing but the ceiling baby," He answered. She laughed and said, "Good one!" Beast Boy leaned over to Raven and said, "See, she thinks I'm funny!" But Raven said, "Statistically, someone has to." She walked over to Robin and said, "You must be Robin!" She quickly went around him and said, "I'm positively loving this cape, its luscious!" He smiled and said, "Thanks, it's a high density, polymerized Titanium; ten times stronger than steel!" She smiled back and said, "Fascinating!" She saw me and said, "You must be Requiem!" I nodded and she continued with, "Following your name, you must have some connection to the dead! Tell me, are you a ghost?" I chuckled and said, "I am half ghost." She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Have you ever been to the ghost zone?" I smiled and said, "Yes, I am working on a portal now." "I would love to lend a hand!" She said. I nodded and said, "Well, guys, I'm going to bed…" They all nodded and I walked to the right wing of the building and went down the hall. The room opposite of Raven's was mine, and when I entered it, I marveled at all of the room.

On the right wall was a king sized bed, next to the bed was a nightstand that had an alarm clock on it. Next to the door is my dresser with many pairs of civilian's clothes and a few trench coats, a mirror was on top of the dresser with a wig stand in front of said mirror. I took off my mask and put it over the wig stand and looked to the left wall. The whole entire left half of the room was almost like a science department, seeing as the room was almost as big as the basement back home I was able to fit it comfortably inside of the room. The wall was like a giant working table with an opening for my computer. Currently, I had a few sketches on the walls that were supposed to be updated versions of all my parent's old things. I shook my head as I remembered a new type of weapon they invented called the Anti-Ecto pulse weapon, which is like a long rifle that when fired at any ghost would destabilize their genetic code and make them turn into goo. I sighed and took off my necklace, placing it next to the mask, and turning back into Danny, and then I went to bed.

DP-Starfire-TT

"So sister, what brings you to Earth?" I asked my big sister. 'It better not be about stealing my Robin!' I left that out of my question. She turned from me and said, "I was in the quadrant and wanted to see if Earthlings liked to party!" She jumped over the couch and landed directly on it. "Besides," She continued, "I needed a rest. I nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here!" The boys all crowded around my big sister and I was now starting to feel jealous. I was standing next to Raven when I heard Blackfire say, "Okay, so I was cruising through the Draconous Nebula, and…" But I cut her off with, "Sister! That Nebula is full of black holes, you know travel through there is forbidden!" She frowned at me and said, "Most fun things in life are… now be a sweaty and bring me one of those Sodas's I've heard so much about!" She turned back to her new friends and said, "So I'm flying over Nubenturizen approaching light speed, when suddenly…" I walked away to the fridge and opened it saying, "I see you have not changed either…" I grabbed a soda and shut the fridge.

DP-Third-TT

DP-Deep in space-TT

The three pods that were hurtling to Earth returned back to their ship, each of the three going into their special stasis pod, when the fourth didn't lock into place. A being over watching these pods said into a microphone, "Our target was not located and our drones have failed!" On the other side, he heard, "Have they?" On the other side, the captain pressed the missing drone pod and located it on a planet. "The one that probed Earth did not return, so that is where we will find the girl!" he said as the ship neared the blue planet…

Decided to end the chapter here. It is getting tedious with watching a section of video, then writing down dialog, then repeating the process. In good faith, I will finish the blackfire episode as soon as possible, in the next few days if I feel up to it. Thank you all for being patient and I know I promised to update all the time but now it just seems like I am doing more work than I need to. Please review and if you want to watch the series yourself then I would strongly suggest going to  category/teen-titans


End file.
